


Another

by julia0214



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Bucky Barnes, Porn With Plot, Possessive Steve, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia0214/pseuds/julia0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本应当在冰冻中的Bucky被一阵阵热浪唤醒，惊恐地发现自己竟然躺在天空母舰上，而他的“好兄弟”，Steve Rogers，正伏在他的身上，老二还塞在他的屁股里——一切都乱套了。<br/>简单来说，这就是一个主世界里被冰冻的Bucky穿越（？）到ABO的平行世界中并逆转未来的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
热。  
这是Bucky此时唯一的感受，他的脑中混沌一片，但知道这明显有哪里不对。  
他本来是应该被好好地冰冻着的，在那个叫瓦坎达的神秘国家，而此时他竟然感觉到热。  
他睁开眼，视线逐渐对焦，他发现他的好兄弟，Steve Rogers，正趴在他的身上，激烈地动作着。  
他在干什么？为什么表情狰狞，连额角的青筋都爆了起来，Bucky迷迷糊糊的想。  
Bucky转动眼球，打量着周围。这里很明显不是地面，看起来很像是一艘悬停在空中的航母，顶上好像发生了什么爆炸，身下的建筑物也摇摇欲坠，——风景有点似曾相识。  
啊，对，这里是天空母舰，两年前Steve和他曾经在上面干了一架。  
他听见一声呻吟，尾音带颤，羞耻而撩人，显然正在沉溺在欲望中。天，是谁在这鬼地方干些不可见人的事情啊。  
然后他的好兄弟就这样低下头，贴上了他的嘴唇，还把舌头伸了进来——上帝啊，Steve正在吻他，还是法式舌吻。  
Bucky的下半身在此时恢复了知觉，他的双腿大张，正环着Steve的腰，裤子甚至都没被完全脱下，尴尬的挂在左腿上。他可以清楚地感觉到他股缝间那个小洞被什么东西塞满了，还不停地向外渗出黏腻的液体。  
Steve上半身好好的穿着制服，下半身也仅仅是拉开了裤链，紧贴着他的臀部。  
好吧，用脚趾头想都知道，此刻正埋在他屁股里的东西正是美国队长那根可怕的老二。而刚才那声呻吟，尽管不愿承认，但那大概就是他自己发出来的。  
Bucky几乎是弹了起来，他拼命地挣扎，用手推搡着Steve，又狠狠地拧了一下自己的大腿外侧，剧痛袭来，提醒着他并不是在做梦，但那痛觉很快就被后穴里带来的快感给淹没了。  
身上的Steve似乎被他的挣扎惹怒了，他狠狠地攥着Bucky的臀瓣，胯下更加猛烈的抽送起来，而Bucky惊恐地发现，他竟然被这毫无章法的操弄折腾得浑身酸软，快感直冲脑门，身体里某个未知的器官也不停地分泌着润滑的液体。  
Holy shit.  
谁能告诉他这一切都是怎么回事？

*

几十分钟前，Steve终于把那该死的芯片塞进卡槽里。他的大腿中了一枪，是冬兵射的，哦好吧，也许不止一枪，但那不重要了，总之他又一次阻止了Hydra的阴谋，这太棒了。  
他转过身，身体因为完成任务而放松下来，疼痛开始作祟，伤口流着血宣告着它们的存在。他有些脱力地踉跄了一下，然后看见冬兵正被高处坠落的钢筋压着。  
几乎没有任何考虑的，他跳下去，想要挪开那钢筋，一阵omega的气息就在这时毫无预兆地扑面而来。  
远处的舰船冒着烟，正在坠落，空气里残留着因为爆炸而产生地焦火味，但是这并不能够掩盖omega信息素的味道，那味道是那么的美好，就像是成熟的柚子混着着些柑橘，酸甜中带着点苦涩。  
“哦天哪，Bucky，你发情了？”Steve体内的alpha被这特别的omega信息素气味唤醒了，是的，这个omega，正在发情，且尚未被标记，如此的青涩而撩人。  
“谁他妈是Bucky？”失去了钢筋压制的Omega站起身就对着Steve的脸来了一拳，成功地将那个受伤的alpha击倒在地。  
冬兵面色潮红，头发凌乱，捂着小腹，小口地喘着气，显然也被这意料之外的状况困扰着。  
“不，Bucky，我不知道……我一直以为你是个alpha。”瞧啊，这个omega多么火辣，竟然敢在发情时顶撞alpha，一个声音在Steve的脑海里说道。  
冬兵已经有些站不稳，他的裤子一定因为来势汹汹的热潮而湿透了，但他似乎还想要冲上来再给Steve一拳，又因为alpha信息素的压制而不敢上前。  
Steve体内的alpha叫嚣着要扑上去与这个不知天高地厚的omega结合，他的口腔因为刚才的那一拳而出了点血，血腥味弥漫开来，反倒成了欲望的催化剂。  
冬兵冲了上来，试图将这个将这个强大的alpha打败，但这样的行为在Steve眼里看来却好像是一种主动的投怀送抱。  
Alpha不会主动发情，他们的发情完全受omega的信息素影响，而眼前这个特别的omega显然让这位九十年都未经历过发情期的alpha完全的发情了。  
Steve反身将那个莽撞的omega压在身下，发情期的omega浑身酸软，根本无法抗拒alpha的一切行为，更何况是有四倍体力的Steve。  
冬兵惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他的小腹酸胀，性器硬了起来，后方更是湿的一塌糊涂，身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着要与眼前的alpha结合，但那是他的任务目标，他被命令要杀死的人，这一定有哪里不太对，他不该这样的。  
他努力地挣扎，想要从Steve身下爬出来，但那都是徒劳，他很快被Steve死死地摁住。  
Steve撕扯着拉下冬兵那已经湿透了的制服裤子，便看见那可怜的性器挺立着，而后方的穴口有意识一般地开合，黏腻的液体几乎沾满了整个屁股。  
多么新鲜而又饥渴的omega，Steve体内的alpha已经完全掌管了他的思维。他伸进两根手指，狠狠地刮蹭着冬兵那湿软的内壁，内壁几乎是喜悦地缠住了Steve粗长的手指。  
冬兵的体内是那么的高热而湿润，邀请似的吞吐着他的手指，这个Hydra的最强兵器，已经完全为Steve准备好了。  
Steve就像个十六岁的毛头小子一样，甚至来不及脱下自己的裤子，仅仅是拉开拉链，就迫不及待地将自己埋入了冬兵的后穴。  
冬兵因为这突然的插入瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴巴无声地尖叫。  
Steve狠狠地操弄着这个不听话的omega，盯着他因为疼痛而拧起的眉头，那灰绿色的瞳孔因为这突如其来的插入而放大，他的眼神是那么绝望，又很快因为不断涌上的欲望而变得涣散。  
冬兵已经完全放弃了抵抗，嘴里咕哝着几句Steve听不太懂的俄语，汗湿的头发黏在额头上，遮不住那狭长的眼尾。  
很快这个omega就痉挛着射了出来，高潮后敏感的甬道绞紧了Steve的性器，他无意识地翻着白眼，双手攥着Steve的胳膊晕厥了过去。  
哇哦，Rogers，多么强大，竟然将这个令人闻风丧胆的Hydra杀手操的晕了过去，Steve心中那个alpha得意的吹着口哨。  
而冬兵晕倒了这一事实却让他猛地回过神。天哪，Steve，瞧你都做了什么，竟然将自己的好兄弟摁在这种地方操弄，还把他操的晕了过去。  
“老天啊……我都干了些什么……”Steve喃喃说道，胯下不由自主地又向前一顶。

*

“对不起，Bucky,”Bucky听见Steve说，他正扛起Bucky的一条腿，胯下紧紧贴着Bucky的臀部，性器深深地捅入，“我没想到你会是个omega。”  
空气中弥漫着浓郁的麝香味，这味道极有震慑力，甚至让Bucky不由自主的想要臣服，他咬着唇，臀部不由自主地迎合着那根正在体内动作的性器。  
Bucky依然搞不清楚状况，天知道本该被冰冻的他为什么会出现在这已经沉了两年的天空母舰上，而眼前的Steve又是怎么一回事。  
他的机械臂还好好的长在哪里（尽管它此时正不太体面地挂在Steve的肩膀上），肱二头肌上的小星星鲜艳而可爱，没有被激光炮轰掉的痕迹。  
他的后穴可耻的流着水，还插着一根性器，没错，Steve的性器，他就像是一只发情期的雌兽，而Steve则像是他的伴侣，一只凶猛而强大的雄兽。  
“S……Steve！”Bucky勉强集中起精神，这样密集的抽插让说话都变得很困难，但他隐约觉得这里并不是自己原来生活的那个世界。  
“Bucky？”听见身下人的呼唤，Steve抬起头，蓝眼睛里满是惊喜和欲望，“你记得我？”  
“现在……哦！”天杀的Rogers，正用力顶着他深处的某个不知名的部位，恶作剧似的碾磨着，让他只能发出丢人的惊喘，“现在是几几年！”  
“天哪Buck，你怎么能在这种时候问这个？”Steve瞪大了眼睛，显然对这种无厘头的问题感到不可思议。  
Alpha不喜欢伴侣在结合时提到任何与自己无关的话题，Steve也不例外，他感到莫名的恼怒。  
打开他，标记他，让他怀上你的孩子，你还在等什么！Steve心里的那个alpha愤怒地吼叫着。  
Steve扛起Bucky的两条腿，他很清楚知道他正抵着Bucky的子宫口，那处入口正紧闭着，等待着他的打开。  
“啊！”一阵撕裂似的疼痛顺着脊椎直冲Bucky的大脑，他的内部好像有什么地方正在被蛮横地撑开，他感到一阵恐惧，因为那过分深入的性器。  
Bucky本能想要挣扎，体内饱胀的感觉是他从未体验过的，而他的身体竟然因为这种侵犯而兴奋地战栗，性器直挺挺地立在两人之间。  
他支起腿，想要将身上的Steve踢走，然而浑身酸软且毫无力气，只能被死死地压住。  
Steve被这个不乖的omega彻底激怒了，他毫不客气地捅进他的内部，低下头啃咬着Bucky的嘴唇，直到尝到熟悉的铁锈味，又在他的脖子上烙下一个个青紫的吻痕。  
Bucky的大脑已经无暇思考，他快要高潮了，快感积蓄得太多，即将溢出。他颤抖着射了出来，同时，体内那根性器的前端也跟着涨大了起来，就像是一个结，死死地卡在他的肠道深处某个不知名的地方，射出一股股的精液。  
天哪，这太多了，那精液有力地冲刷着体内敏感的黏膜，Bucky不知道那是哪里，也不愿去细想。他失神的望着头顶的天空，上面的爆炸还在继续，这里很快也要坍塌了。  
Bucky的脑海里猛地蹦出一个可怕的想法，曾经的他和Steve就是在这个位置扭打着，然后因为爆炸而双双掉入水里，那么在这个世界是否也会重演这事实。  
“Steve！”Bucky捶打着Steve那硬如磐石的肩膀，“快拔出来，这里马上就要爆炸了！”  
沉溺在成结的快感中的alpha被打搅，愤怒地嘶吼出声，他偏过头，嘴唇紧贴着Bucky的脖子，仔细地摸索着，而后狠狠地，准确无误地咬在了结合腺的位置。犬齿划破皮肤，Steve尝到了Bucky血液的味道，这味道让他兴奋，胯下的性器又喷出一小股精液，——他标记了他。  
“啊，Steve！”Bucky因为脖子上的疼痛而惊呼，他并不知道为什么Steve要咬他，但身体却本能的因为这种行为而感到放松。  
建筑物的残骸从上方掉落下来，冒着烟坠落下去。四处都是烟尘，身下的的玻璃板颤动着，爆炸声从左边传来，Bucky听见了钢筋断裂的声音。  
仿佛就是一瞬间的事情，Steve和他，以一种奇妙的，相连着的姿势，从空中坠落了下去。

*

他们落到一条河里，一切都是意料之中，但又和以前有些不太一样。  
美国队长显然不太擅长游泳，又或者是因为他紧紧地抱着Bucky所以先坠入了水中呛了几口水，总之，Steve又一次因为溺水晕了过去。  
Bucky勉强把Steve拖上岸，——那尴尬的结甚至在他们掉进水里时还卡在他的屁股里，他花了不少功夫才将它们分开。  
感谢上帝他还捡到了那条漂浮在水面上的裤子，这简直太棒了，否则他就要光着屁股走路了。  
Bucky的后穴里满是Steve留下的东西，走一步就会羞耻的溢出，他射的太多，又太深，一时半会儿流不完。  
不知是不是冰冷的河水的功劳，刚才满脑子的热意已经消退了不少，空气中荷尔蒙的味道也淡了许多，唯独腿脚还残留着酸软的感觉。  
Bucky注视着Steve的脸，刚才还狠狠地操着他的男人此时安静地就像个婴儿，短短的金发因为沾了水而变成了暗金色，有几绺贴在额头上。他的额角有几处伤口，脸颊有块淤青，或许是自己在天空母舰上留下，但他记不得了。  
Bucky完全肯定自己已经不在原先的世界里，但他仍然不知道这个世界到底是怎么回事，甚至不确定它是否是真实的。  
不久之前的他们两就好像发情的动物一样黏在了一起，完全被欲望所驱使。这种太出格的关系让他感到莫名的恐慌，他无法想象自己应该如何面对醒来的Steve，以及他的朋友们。  
不远处传来车辆引擎的声音，一定是有人来了。  
他决定逃走，他需要一个人先搞清楚这个荒唐的世界究竟是怎么回事。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“还剩下几个敌人，Cap？”耳机里传来Natasha的声音时，Steve正毫不留情地拧断了一个穿着Hydra制服的黑衣人的脖子，那可怜人甚至只来得及发出半声尖叫就断了气，“哦等等……你刚刚是拧断了一个人的脖子吗？”  
“是的，”Steve随手将尸体扔到一边，头也没回地稳稳接住了从某个角落里弹回来的盾，“Clear.”  
“我是不是听错了什么？”Tony的声音听起来像是正在嚼口香糖，“我们的Mr. Nice不是从来不下杀手的吗？”  
“冷静，Steve，”Natasha有些气喘吁吁，耳机里传来连续的几声枪响，“冲动容易带来危险。”  
“嘿Nat，你忘记我们在河边找到他时候的摸样了吗，”Tony仿佛被某个词戳中了笑点，“哇哦，那场面，可真是非常地‘冲动’啊。”  
“Tony……”Natasha的声音听起来就像是个不知道该如何教育调皮的儿子的母亲。  
“我很冷静。”Steve用盾牌猛击玻璃窗，从二楼一跃而下。

*

是啊，他冷静极了。  
一个月前，他在医院里醒来，手上扎着点滴，身边坐着个目光暧昧的Sam。  
“嘿哥们儿，那个火辣的omega是谁？”Sam挑起眉毛，朝着他脖子上还没消去的吻痕努努嘴。  
面对朋友的调侃，Steve简直想找个墙缝钻进去。  
该死的四倍记忆力真是棒极了，他清楚地回想起了他都在那天空母舰上干了些什么。  
Bucky Barnes，他曾经的好兄弟，如今的Hydra头牌杀手，竟然是个omega，并且在与他对峙时毫无预兆地发情了。  
而他，就像是夜晚徘徊在小巷里的那些精虫上脑的alpha一样，完全没能抵抗住omega信息素的诱惑，像野兽一般地标记了Bucky，甚至还在他体内成了结，——他简直不敢想象他们两是以什么样的姿势从高空坠落的。  
上帝啊，Rogers，你的四倍自制力一定是被拿去喂了狗，Steve绝望地想。  
他已经一个月没有见到他的omega了，尽管从他不顾医生的劝说逃出医院的那一刻起，他就开始动用各种手段和渠道寻找他的Bucky，但那个人就好像人间蒸发了一样，所有人给他的答案都是无奈的摇头。  
冬日战士深谙藏匿之道，只要他想，他可以消失得无影无踪，任何人都无处找寻。  
但是，拜托，那人是他的Bucky，是他刚刚标记的omega，他体内的那个alpha无时无刻不在叫嚣着要见到他的omega，想要与他再一次结合。

*

“Cap？Captain！”耳机里传来Sam急切的呼喊，Steve才发现他走了神，“目标带着人质逃到了对面的楼顶上。”  
“Got it.”Steve冲进那幢因为爆炸而摇摇欲坠的楼里，以最快的速度爬到顶楼。  
惊恐的Hydra头目看见来者是Steve仿佛松了一口气，他正用枪指着怀里瑟瑟发抖的女童。  
“Captain American，我知道你，”那人看见Steve向他走来，挥了挥手里的枪，“放下你的盾牌，带着你的人马上离开，否则这孩子……”  
Steve原本就一团糟的心情被这威胁搅得更坏。  
God damn it.  
这些该死的坏蛋究竟什么时候才能学会爱护儿童啊。  
是的，他本该扔掉盾牌，与目标周旋再救走女童，但是他没有，而是直直地走了上去。  
“别过来！否则她就没命了！”那人显然被这不按套路出牌的美国队长吓到了，拿着枪的手不住地颤抖。  
Steve耸耸肩，挑了挑眉毛，看着Sam那会飞的小玩具出现在那人的背后，——原谅他真的不记得它的名字——无声地射出一发子弹。  
那人中弹倒地，血缓缓从脑门上的弹孔中流出，眼里写满了不可置信，只留下哭成一团的女童跪倒在地上。  
“我简直不敢相信，Steve，你竟然直直地朝那个家伙走了过去！”Sam在耳机里说道，语气带着满满的不可思议，“那孩子还在他怀里啊。”  
“我相信你们已经准备好了支援。”Steve将盾牌卡回胳膊上，“任务结束？”  
“我想是……小心身后！Captain！”听见Sam的惊呼，Steve猛地回过头，然而还是慢了一步，不知何时来到楼顶的Hydra残党举着枪射中了他的肩膀。  
子弹穿过肌肉，被击穿的痛楚袭上大脑，Steve反应极快，他掷出盾牌，命中那尽管浑身发抖但还举着枪的人的脑袋，他看着他倒在地上，不再动弹，然后捂住自己血流不止的伤口。  
太可笑了，Steve Rogers因为大意，被一个小喽啰射穿了肩膀。

*

“我说什么来着，冷静！”Natasha抱着手臂在床前踱着步，“那枪差点就射穿了你的肺！我可不想让一个带着呼吸机的人来指挥行动！”  
“然而很不巧它射偏了，”Steve躺在病床上，右肩上缠着绷带，“我觉得这是小题大做，你瞧，我很快就可以恢复然后继续执行任务了。”说完还挥了挥右臂。  
“我不管你和那个omega在天空母舰上发生了什么，总之，Steve，瞧瞧你的黑眼圈，我猜你已经至少一个星期没好好睡过觉了？”红发女特工的脸猛地贴近，她双手撑在床沿上，Steve甚至能看到她脸颊上的小雀斑，“好好休息，世界并没有那么着急被拯救。”  
“事实上，是一个月。”Steve咕哝道，他的眉头皱成一团，不情愿地躺下。  
这个找不到omega的alpha已经接近一个月没合过眼。没错，他是还没想好怎么处理他和Bucky的关系，但是，他没想到Bucky就这样逃走了。  
他想和Bucky好好地坐在沙发上谈一谈，哦，或者躺在床上也不错，如果他愿意开口的话，在哪里都好。  
Steve从来都不知道Bucky是个omega，他怎么能瞒了他那么久！他一直把Bucky当做一个alpha，一个真正的alpha。七十年前的他身体羸弱得还不如隔壁的omega姑娘。哮喘，肺炎，道道都是催命符。而Bucky总是在他烧得稀里糊涂时给他拧一条冷毛巾，敷在他的额头上，转身再去把那些总想着欺负他的小混混们修理的屁滚尿流。  
这关系早就越界了，Steve清楚地记得他曾经因为看见Bucky的裸体而硬的发痛，那修长的腰线和若隐若现的股沟至今还映在他的脑海里，他发誓他甚至看到了一点点Bucky卷曲的棕色毛发，——拜托那可是他的第一次勃起，尽管那时他能做得仅仅是不知所措地冲进厕所给自己的脸拍冷水，等着胯下那团软下去，然后当天晚上又因为着凉而感冒。  
但是两个alpha怎么能在一起呢，更何况当时的他还是这样一个不够格的alpha，成天病恹恹的，连成结都做不到。Bucky不会接受他的，他们只能是好兄弟。  
而现在，阴差阳错的，他标记了Bucky，完美的AO结合，Steve甚至还记得Bucky是如何在他身下为他打开，为他湿的一塌糊涂，仰着头乞求他的吻。  
他想亲吻他嘴唇，抚摸他的头发，再一次看看那灰绿色的眼睛，或者再替他扎一个短短的麻雀尾巴似的小辫子，告诉他自己早就在七十年前就爱上他了。  
然而，他不见了。  
一切都糟透了。

*

糟透了，这也是Bucky合上报纸时的唯一感受。  
洞察计划失败了，Alexander Pierce死了，Nick Fury也是，一切都和他曾经待过的那个世界一样。  
他不死心地戴着鸭舌帽走上街头，发现甚至连那美国队长的纪念馆都建在同一个位置。哦当然，他的照片也挂在里面，——James Buchanan Barnes，美国队长的挚友，逝于1944年。  
他依然在同一个地方坠下了火车，被Hydra抓走，洗脑，做了七十年的杀手。  
但是，有些东西很不相同。  
互联网是种很好的科技产物，它帮助Bucky解释了许多疑惑，比如，他究竟是为什么会和他的队长像野兽一样地在那样一个鬼地方交合，以及，Steve为什么会像只饿狼似的咬他的脖子，——那道牙印就像是生了根似的，到现在还没消去。  
这个世界的性别并非只有男女之分，人们还被分为最强大的alpha，平庸且数目众多的beta，以及负责生育的omega。  
Omega有规律的发情期，但alpha只会因为omega发情时散发出的信息素而发情。  
而他，这个世界的Bucky Barnes，正是个不折不扣的omega。显然，他在天空母舰上不合时宜地发情了，顺便还拖着他的队长，Steve Rogers一起。  
而那个牙印，这个世界的人把它称作标记。一个omega一生只能被一个alpha标记，就好像是被烙上了没法除去的钢印，一辈子只能对着一个人发情。  
这真是个荒唐的世界，Bucky烦躁地把搭在额头上的长发拨到脑后，手里的报纸也被揉成一团。  
这一个月里他变得焦躁而易怒，还会冲着无辜的食物发脾气，比如，他刚刚将甜甜的香蕉吐满了整个垃圾桶，转身却啃起了酸涩的黑布林——难道这个世界的他胃不太好？  
他不是没有想过他的队长，相反，他非常地想念他，无论身体还是大脑。  
他的身体依然记得被插入时候的快感，那种仿佛连内脏都被撞击的感觉刻骨铭心，他记得Steve信息素的味道，浓郁的麝香味让他现在回想起来还有些腿软。  
在原本的世界里，他们没有越过那道名为友谊的界线，尽管那界线早就因为各种原因而模糊不清，但他们始终没有时间对彼此坦诚过。  
七十年前没有，七十年后亦然。  
他曾经整整躲了Steve两年，直到那该死的Zemo出现，内战爆发。  
他原本可以一个人住在罗马尼亚的简陋的小屋里，从电视或者新闻里默默关注着他的Steve，孤独终老。美国队长永远是站在阳光底下举着盾牌熠熠生辉的，而他，冬日战士，则只能是藏匿在阴影里，架好狙击枪，永远不为人知的。  
他不愿因为自己而让Steve蒙受世人的误解。  
两年的时间不长，却足够让他回忆起很多事情。七十年前的布鲁克林，七十年间无数次的洗脑，电击，更换管理人，以及，无数次的记起和忘却他的Steve。  
他记得自己躺在手术台上，左臂残缺着，而那些穿着白大褂的冷面人就这样打开他的伤口，连接他的神经，为了测试金属手臂的反应度，甚至连麻药都不愿给他打。  
他疼痛，尖叫，于是他们给他戴上口枷，怕他因为疼痛而咬断了舌头，——Hydra可不想要他们的武器死于自残。  
他们给他洗脑，直到将那小红书里的每一个关键词都烙印在他的脑海里，直到他用俄语回答道，乐意服从。  
他曾经坐在那把椅子上，迷茫地问道，谁是Steve。身边的人几乎是用惊恐的目光看着他，然后不由分说地将他摁住，给他进行一次比之前都长得多的电击。  
后来他选择将那偶尔从脑子里闪过的金发蓝眼的人塞在脑海里最隐蔽的小角落里，不再试着想起。  
然而，就仿佛是已经写好了结局的剧本似的，每次从冰冻中醒来，他都会打开脑海里那个蒙了些灰尘的匣子，再一次的想起那个人。  
太多了，回忆塞满了大脑，要理清实在太难。  
而唯一可以肯定的是，在这漫长的记忆长河里，他爱他，Steve Rogers永远是Bucky Barnes不可取代的存在。

 

*

Bucky感到很不对劲，他只想给自己做一道放了许多柠檬汁和芥末酱的蔬菜色拉，没有胡萝卜的那种，但热意就在这时漫上了脑门。  
一股无名的欲火在脊椎里流窜着，就好像是细微的电流，让他浑身都酸软并有些轻微的颤抖。  
他把脑袋伸到水龙头下面，开到最大，试图用冷水让自己清醒一些，然而那都是徒劳。  
他烦躁地撑在洗手池边，金属手掌不小心将不锈钢的水池捏的有些变形。  
如果他没有想错……不他一定是想错了，这不可能，他一个月前才度过发情期，网上说正常的omega一个季度才会迎来一次发情期。  
但当那股温热的液体从后穴里涌出时，他知道自己真的没有想错。  
好极了，这个世界的Bucky Barnes，又一次发情了。  
感谢上帝，这个世界的科学家们发明了一种叫做抑制剂的东西，有了它，法院才不会被控告未成年人性侵罪的人挤爆。然而，去他妈的，这东西仅适用于未被标记的omega，已被标记的omega对所有的抑制剂都免疫，唯一能够缓解发情症状的就是他们的alpha的老二。  
站在复仇者大厦门口的Bucky捏紧了拳头，他的内裤已经湿透了，眼前甚至开始出现幻觉，而那幻觉的全部内容都是Steve Rogers，没穿衣服的那种。  
要是有任何其他办法，他绝对不会站在这里。一小时前他躲在浴室里给自己来了次手活，但他身体里那个不知满足的omega一直在尖叫着Steve的名字，不够，根本不够，手指的捣弄完全无法满足他的身体，能满足他的只有Steve。  
他径直走了进去，完全不顾周围那些捂着鼻子的人们的惊讶目光。  
“Steve Rogers在哪里？”他对前台那个正在打瞌睡的安保人员说，努力忍耐着不因为后穴的麻痒而呻吟出声。  
那人被吵醒，显然不太开心，又因为这浓烈的omega气息而打了个大大的喷嚏，“发情的omega为什么要跑到这里来？美国队长可没有空去关照饥渴的omega……啊！”  
Bucky将那人提了起来，金属手臂稳稳地钳着他的脖子，“Steve Rogers，在哪里？”他一字一顿地说。  
他必须，立刻，马上见到他的alpha。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam不是没想过那个和Steve在天空母舰上胡搞的omega是谁，但Steve的嘴巴仿佛给糊上了强力胶，对此事只字不提。Tony甚至还在他们的聊天群里弄了个小小的投票，但也没有一个人猜是冬兵。  
作为一个alpha，Sam一直觉得冬兵比任何alpha看起来都要alpha一点。他强大，壮硕，Sam还记得他端着把重型机枪迈着男模步向自己走来的情景，仿佛下一秒自己就要像只麻雀似的被那人从天上射下来，那泛着冷光的金属手臂让Sam的小玩具们都害怕得有些小短路了。  
所以当AI告诉他，楼下有一名疑似冬兵的发情的omega提着警卫的领子要见Steve时，他情不自禁地瞪大了眼睛，——上帝啊，他的队长究竟是搞上了怎样一个不得了的omega啊。  
Sam盯着电梯里的显示屏上那不断变化的数字，目光时不时地瞥向身旁的Bucky。他承认他有点紧张，毕竟退役士兵的恢复手册里可没写要如何与Hydra的头号杀手在同一个电梯里友好相处而不是被一枪崩掉，即使是浓郁到快要让人窒息的omega气息也不能让他感到丁点兴奋。  
几分钟前他把Bucky和那个可怜的警卫拉开，警卫瘫坐在地上满脸通红，因为短暂的缺氧而大口呼吸，而那位戴着鸭舌帽的omega正扬着下巴看着来劝架的他。Sam当然不会认错那张脸，更不会认错空气中那种混杂在omega信息素中的alpha信息素，——好极了，那是Steve的味道，和那天他们在河边捡到他时闻到的一模一样，这个名为冬兵的omega，被Steve标记了。  
于是他做出了一个绝对可以在“人生中最大胆的事情排行榜”中名列前茅的决定，带着这个发情的人形兵器去见美国队长。  
“谢谢。”听到身旁传来说话声时Sam吓得弹了一下，上升的电梯因为他过激的反应而晃了晃。哦Stark，你的电梯质量不合格。  
“呃……不客气？”Sam觉得自己的反应蠢透了，好在他没想过再来个更蠢的自我介绍，“Steve受了点伤，啊，任务中出了点小意外，肩膀中了一枪，不过不太严重。”帽檐遮住了Bucky的脸，他没有说话，只是点点头，甚至都没偏头看自己一眼。  
感谢上帝，Sam Wilson，Safe。  
Sam领他到Steve的房间门口，然后识趣地离开，边走边在胸口划十字，他才不管上帝是否真的能听到他的祈祷，他只希望这个发情的omega不要废了Steve的老二。

*

Bucky的脸颊上飘着些不正常的红晕，气息也有点不稳，又因为身体敏感的反应不时皱眉。他差点要因为那股从门缝里飘出来的alpha的信息素味道而跪下来，这该死的味道让他忍不住地想要雌伏，好在他忍住了，否则他就要爬着进房间了。  
他当然记得刚才这个领着他上来的黑人小哥是谁，这人曾经和他坐在同一辆老爷车里眼睁睁地看着Steve亲吻一个女人，还不愿把那该死的座椅往前挪挪，——真是可恶，但现在并不是报复的时候。  
Bucky走进房里，他的脚步声很轻，正在床上安睡着的人并没有立刻察觉到这位访客的到来。他贪婪地呼吸着这弥漫着Steve信息素的空气，羞耻地意识到他的后穴因为这浓郁得过分的气味而兴奋地流着水，甚至有一滴顺着他的大腿内侧滴了下来，蜿蜒着滑过内侧的脚踝，没入鞋里。  
房间的摆设很简单，没有以红蓝条纹和银色小星星为设计元素真是可喜可贺。床头柜前摆着个相框，里面是勾肩搭背的两个人，他们穿着行军服，脸上挂了点彩，还沾着泥土，混着汗水糊在脸上，看起来脏兮兮的，却丝毫不能掩盖住他们那灿烂得过分的笑容。那是他和Steve，另一个世界的他们也有同样一张合影。  
他和这个世界的Bucky Barnes有着一些同样的回忆，意识到这一点，他的脑袋清醒了些许。  
而床上那个金发的alpha仍然气息平稳，眉头舒展，睡得像是个天使。  
他怎么能这么安详地睡着？Bucky有些恼火，一股热潮从后穴里涌出，他瞟到Steve放在枕边的手枪，舔了舔嘴唇，突然有了主意。

*

Steve醒来时见到的就是这样一幅画面。  
他的Bucky，他失踪了一个月的omega，正跨坐在他的大腿上，赤裸着，伸出那红艳的舌头舔着自己的金属手指，另一只手握着属于他的手枪，枪管插在后穴里。  
那金属手指被口水浸湿了，来不及吞咽的液体正顺着金属光滑的表面向下滴，他是刚给自己的金属手指做了个深喉吗？而后穴里那枪管，哦上帝啊，那可是把填满子弹的枪，正被那不知餍足的穴口含着，模仿性器的动作抽插，小幅度地搅动着。后穴里溢出的液体已经把他屁股底下那块被单濡湿了，连带着Steve的睡裤一起。  
那人正半睁着眼睛看着自己，见到他醒来，唇边扬起了一个似有似无的笑。  
又是那股混杂着柑橘和蜜柚的信息素味道，好像又新添了些橙花，这个甜美的omega被标记后味道显得愈发的成熟。  
这画面简直就是犯罪，信息素的味道也让Steve刚从睡梦中清醒过来的脑子重回混沌，一切都引诱着他步步走向深渊。  
Steve的性器很不客气地撑着个小帐篷，就搭在Bucky的胯前。Bucky的阴茎挺立着，顶端流着泪，兴奋得快要贴到小腹，而那胯间棕色的卷曲毛发，Steve心中那个16岁的男孩几乎要尖叫了，那儿就和他记忆里看到的一样，蓬松，杂乱，称不上特别浓密，上面还带着一点水珠，Steve多想现在就把它们舔去。  
Steve一瞬间以为自己是在做梦，他的Bucky不可能在这里，自己把自己送上门，但腿上那沉甸甸的分量又是那么真实，他坐起身，“天哪，Buck，你怎么在这里？”  
“Wilson先生十分钟前带着Barnes先生……”“嘭！”AI的英伦腔平稳而好听，但一句话还没说完，就被跨坐在Steve身上那人一枪轰掉了监视器，哦，就用那把刚刚还插在他后穴里的枪。  
Bucky甚至连头也没回，两眼直勾勾地盯着Steve，他右手握着那把手枪，黑色的枪管上已经被黏腻的液体浸湿了，泛着淫靡的水光，那是Bucky后穴里的液体，Steve开始嫉妒起那把无辜的手枪。  
“Steve，”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，刻意放满了动作，让那罪恶的舌头有足够长的时间暴露在空气里，“你睡了好久。”  
这太多了，已经不是普通的犯罪，简直就是十恶不赦，这个omega怎么能忍耐这么久。  
Steve感到自己硬的发痛，那阴茎再得不到释放仿佛就会从内部炸裂。体内的alpha完全地苏醒了，他完全不记得自己是怎样掀开被单又扒下自己的裤子，总之当他稍微回过神时，已经揪着Bucky半长的头发将他摁在自己的胯下了。  
Bucky趴跪在床上，屁股撅起，从这个角度看不到那饥渴的穴口，却能看到被那穴口流出的液体浸湿了一大块的床单。  
那高热的口腔包裹着自己的性器，Bucky显然不太熟练，牙齿常有些磕磕碰碰，脸也因为憋气而涨得通红。他的鼻子埋在金色的毛发丛里，温热而潮湿的气息喷在敏感的皮肤上，让Steve兴奋地绷紧了腹肌。  
在Steve那些不为人知的性幻想里，也有这样一个人伏在身下为他来一个口活。从他注射了那蓝色的血清起，一切都不同了，七十年前的他常常因为见到Bucky舔过那性感的嘴唇而勃起，而不得不躲在帐篷里给自己来一个漫长的手活。他的性幻想对象，从来都不是那个总是涂着大红色口红的beta女军官，而是眼前这个有着灰绿色眼睛的棕发男人。  
而现在，幻想竟然成了真。  
Steve拨弄着Bucky的头发，感受着胯下那男人贪婪的吮吸，那人已经放弃将那可怕的阴茎全部吞入，只是像只奶猫似的舔弄着硕大的龟头，粗糙的舌苔扫过顶端的小孔，似乎要将他的每一滴前液都吞入腹中。  
“你怎么能这样一个人跑出来，你知不知道自己正在发情。”Steve顶胯，将自己的性器埋入那毫无准备的口腔，成功地换来Bucky的一声呜咽，“那些围在楼底下的alpha们就要把Stark家的玻璃给撞破了，就为了操你，你是那么的香，那么的成熟……”  
Bucky显然是被这露骨的语言刺激到了，他“啵”地一声吐出口中的巨物，抬眼望着Steve，右手握着那把湿透了的手枪指着他，“那我会把他们都解决了，我只想要你。”

*

Bucky早已忍不住，喉咙被撑开的满足感越发衬托出后穴的空虚。那地方早已为接下来的侵犯而恬不知耻地湿透了，热潮一股股地涌出。  
这个世界生活的都是怎样一群人啊，简直就像是一群还没进化完成的野兽，因为荷尔蒙的冲动而乱糟糟地搞在一起，Bucky迷迷糊糊地想。这真是太疯狂了，他简直不敢相信自己竟然就这样闯进了复仇者大厦，只为了和眼前这个男人做爱。  
刚才是他第一次给男人口交，那浓郁的麝香味让他着迷，他知道那都是信息素在作祟，他就像只发情的雌兽，因为雄兽的荷尔蒙而兴奋地浑身颤抖，巴不得将那些体液全部吞吃入腹。  
他无法想象这个世界的自己被其他alpha标记的样子，也许就像他说的，如果对象不是Steve，这个世界的他也会把那些企图扑上来的alpha全都干趴下，然后踢爆他们的脑袋看看那里面是不是塞满了腥臭的精液。  
Steve将他掀翻在床上，弯折了他的腿，掰开他的臀瓣就这样捅了进来，而湿透了的甬道完全没有任何阻碍地就吞下了那粗大的性器，Bucky因此发出一声憋不住的呻吟。  
那性器捣进深处，碾压着他的前列腺，酸麻的快感在脊髓里炸裂，电流似的传到脑髓里，让他忍不住在身上的男人的肩膀上留下一道道指痕。  
“对不起，”似乎是被疼痛唤起了一些理智，Bucky听见身上的金发男人发出一声抱歉，他正扛着自己的一条腿，将臀瓣分的更开，“对不起，Buck……上次是个意外。”  
哦拜托，别在这时候，害羞的老好人Steve怎么会在这时候出现，Bucky几乎是用力的翻了个白眼。  
“我真的非常抱歉，Bucky……”Steve仿佛陷入了某种不合时宜的情绪里，胯下也停下了动作。  
突然停下的抽插让Bucky不满地哼叫出声，后穴蠕动着，那些润滑的液体一刻不停地向外涌，他扭动腰身，企图让身上的alpha动起来，而Steve显然不太买账，“Bucky，我一直没来得及对你说，我是真的爱唔……”  
“闭嘴，你到底想不想要我。”Bucky捂住身上的男人那张企图说个不停的嘴，他就要达到高潮，前方的性器积满了精液，后穴也一个劲的收紧。  
他才不想在现在听Steve说些肉麻兮兮的表白，眼前这个Steve与他记忆里的分毫不差，从那纠结的眉头到快要撑爆衣服的肌肉，都是那么的熟悉。他才不愿承认他不止一次的意淫过自己被他的好兄弟摁在随便什么东西上狠狠的操弄，这欲望如此的隐蔽，伴随着那些鬼魅似的痛苦记忆，总在他毫无防备的睡梦中袭来，让他只有第二天早上爆着粗口默默洗床单的份儿。  
Steve被捂住了嘴，有一瞬间的惊愕，然而很快就被体内蛰伏着的alpha掌控了理智，他不再说话，只是更用力的干他。  
Bucky看着那人涨红了的眼睛，就像是头嗜血的野兽，因为猎物的抵抗而咬牙切齿。体内的性器深深地捅入，又浅浅的拔出，再用力地顶进来，仿佛要撬开他体内的某个入口。  
Bucky又陷入了那种身体即将被剖开的本能的恐惧，感谢Google，他已经知道即将被顶入的地方是他的子宫，没错，在这个荒唐的世界里，男性omega也拥有子宫。  
那火热的阴茎就像不知疲倦的巨大活塞，该死的超级士兵，他们给他注射血清时有考虑过他会变成一台人肉打桩机吗？  
Bucky早就在刚才就射了自己一身，那精液甚至都蹦到了他的下巴上。他所能做到的就是随着屁股里那根烙铁似的玩意儿的动作而时不时呻吟出声。  
这太过头了，Steve甚至把他那骨节粗大的手指塞进了他那因为刚才的口活还有些发麻的口腔里，模仿着性器的抽插，碾压着他的舌头，剐蹭着他的牙龈，而他竟然不由自主地含住了那带着薄茧的手指，顺从的吮吸着，承受着侵犯。  
Steve低下头，埋在他的颈间，啃咬着那块他一个月前留下的疤痕，因为那浓郁的信息素而发出兴奋的低吼。  
体内的入口被凿穿，Bucky感到一阵撕裂的疼痛，但欲望却分毫不减，刚射过不久的阴茎又挣扎着吐出一些精液。  
而Steve那可怕的性器，就这样在他的体内胀大，卡在他的子宫口，喷射出精液，将他的体内填满。  
好极了，他的alpha，又一次在他体内成结了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve有时候觉得他根本没法搞定自己的omega。  
距离Bucky闯进复仇者大厦已经过了三天，他肩膀上的伤结了痂快要痊愈，而Bucky却再也没和他说过一句话。  
热潮褪去的omega仿佛又从布鲁克林的小甜心变成了扛着枪的冬兵，他没有再趁着Steve睡着时逃走，但拒绝用语言和他交流。  
Steve不会忘记自己抱着那被他们搞得一团糟的床单出门送洗时Bucky看着他的表情，呃……他很担心下一秒Bucky就会扑上来将他的老二撕成碎片。  
他试过趁着Bucky低头玩平板时候小心翼翼地坐在他身旁的沙发上喊他的名字，然而得到只是一个代表着“别来烦我”的瞪视外加一个被机械手捏扁了的Stark Pad。  
而大部分时候，Bucky只是窝在沙发里边吃零食边看电视，或者对着报纸上的报道发呆，完全无视Steve的存在。  
这让他心里的那个alpha感到前所未有的挫败和恼怒，Steve完全可以利用信息素让Bucky臣服，但他痛恨那样的行为。

*

事发后的隔天，Steve有些沮丧地从房间里走出来，想要给自己来一杯不加糖的咖啡，却迎面撞上了一脸哂笑的Tony，“让我猜猜，我是不是不用给Barnes准备另外一间房了？”  
多谢Sam以及发达的即时通讯软件，所有的复仇者都在第一时间知道了队长的omega是冬兵，并且在昨天闯进了复仇者大厦的事情。  
Steve想了一万种体面地说出其实他很需要另外一间房的方法，但Bucky就在这时端着Steve的杯子从房间里走了出来，钻进厨房给自己倒了杯果汁，又折了回去，过程中甚至都没向Steve瞟一眼。  
“……我想是的？”Steve的目光循着Bucky的背影移动，直到他消失在房门里。  
好吧，他的Bucky拒绝和他谈话，但似乎并没反对和他住在一起。  
Tony用古怪的眼神看着他，“为什么你们俩就像刚419完的狗男男，我以为你们七十年前就搞上了？”  
“事实上，一个月前那是我们的第一次，”Steve摇摇头，露出罕见的无奈表情，“那完全就是个意外。”  
美妙的意外，Steve在心里补充道。  
“哇哦，”Tony吃惊地张大了嘴，那双大的过分的褐色眼睛中透着满满的不可置信，“我应该以主席的身份向纽约的omega协会举报美国队长强行标记了一个omega吗？”

*

然而就是这样的Bucky，却能和Clint坐在客厅里用格力高棒玩无聊的挑棍游戏。  
“嘿哥们儿你这是作弊！你不能吃掉我拿到的！”Clint一边对付面前那摊堆在一起的零食一边冲着身旁嘴里塞了根格力高的Bucky说。  
“可这是蓝莓芝士味道的，我喜欢。”Bucky像只仓鼠似的将那细棍一截截地咬断，吞进嘴里，一脸无辜。他穿着Steve的T恤，那宽大的衣服让他看上去就像个偷穿大人衣服的男孩，而Steve压根不知道Bucky是什么时候拿走这件衣服的。  
“哦拜托，”Clint把自己挑出的格力高转移到离Bucky很远的桌角，“我们说好了，草莓牛奶的一分，奶油香草的三分，而蓝莓芝士的是五分！五分！”  
“棍子动了，Barton，换人。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，他喜欢蓝莓酸酸甜甜的味道，配合醇厚的芝士，妙不可言。  
“Barnes，有没有人说过你是个小混蛋？”Clint把手里的格力高塞进嘴里，向后倒在沙发里。

Steve进入客厅时看到的就是这样的情景，他的omega，和另外一个擅长射箭的omega贴在一起，对面前堆成小山一样的格力高不知道在做些什么，Steve甚至都不知道他们是什么时候热络上的。  
“这大概就是Omega之间的同性相吸？”红发的女性alpha倚在吧台上，捧着个盛满咖啡的马克杯，“Clint让Barnes感到安全。”  
“也许吧。”Steve皱着眉头回答，“可他今天早上还和你一起在训练室射击。”  
Bucky看起来已经和其余的复仇者们打过照面，并且毫不吝啬言语，唯独对他，表现出全然的抵触。  
这一定是哪里出错了，明明他才是他的alpha，他的伴侣，他最为亲近的人。  
“没错，他还顺便破了Clint的射击记录，嘘，Clint还不知道呢，先别告诉他。”Natasha无辜的耸耸肩，喝下一大口咖啡，“也许这是omega结合后的心理障碍？”  
“那是什么？”Steve问。  
“就类似于结婚恐惧症？与自己的alpha结合后对这段关系的持久性产生的怀疑和恐惧什么的。”Natasha回答，“我从一本心理书里看来的。”  
“我想大概并不是因为这个？”Steve飞快地思考了一下然后得出结论，他的Bucky从来就不是个患得患失的人。  
“嗯哼。”Natasha表示同意。  
“我以为他回来找我就代表着……”Steve努力寻找着一个合适的单词，“代表着已经接受了我？”  
“哦，Come on，Steve，你知道已经被标记的omega根本无法独自度过发情期。”Natasha翻了个大大的白眼，“更何况天知道Hydra给他用过什么副作用超强的抑制剂。”  
Steve一时有些难以接受这一解释，他不愿相信他的Bucky只是因为生理的冲动来找他。  
“可我是真的爱他，从七十年前开始。”Steve皱着眉头，撑着吧台说。  
Natasha挑挑眉，露出一个果然如此的表情，“那么就告诉他，别告诉我你害羞。”  
“我说了，”Steve的脸颊飘起一朵红晕，他想起了三天前被他摁在床上的Bucky，那么美，那么湿，灰绿色的眼里只有他一个人，“但他捂住了我的嘴巴。”  
“哦拜托，你别告诉我你是在床上对他说这个的。”  
“我想……是的？”  
“我开始理解为什么Tony总是说你是不可救药的老冰棍了。”Natasha又翻了个白眼，喝完了杯里剩下的咖啡。

*

Bucky从在Steve的床上醒来那刻起就开始后悔。  
他的身体泛着纵欲后的酸麻，身后难以启齿的那个部位显然是被过度使用了，即使被清理过还残留着被什么东西塞着的错觉，更别提他破了皮的口腔，他甚至怀疑他的下巴发炎了，否则怎么会痛的张不开嘴。  
Steve侧躺着，右臂搭在他的腰上，肩膀还缠着绷带，Bucky试图挣脱，却不想那手臂仿佛铁链似的箍住了他，索性放弃。  
棒极了，这个受伤的alpha昨天就将他死死地钉在这张床上，操得他几度昏厥，而身体却还不知餍足地索取更多。脖子上的标记又被重新咬破了，现在结了痂，有些发痒，更增添了一丝烦躁。  
Bucky又看见床头的那张照片。他和他的好兄弟，笑得像是两个傻瓜，这本来是一张咆哮突击队的合影，而这个世界的Steve将其他的人那部分都当做背景裁剪掉了，只剩下他们两个。  
他确实爱着他的Steve，但，仅限于他的Steve。  
这感觉有点奇怪，身后的人分明有着和他记忆中那人一样的面孔，甚至还有着他的记忆，但却又不完全是他所想的那个人。  
而Steve，虽然那时被捣弄得神志不清，但他听见了他说他爱他。这个世界的Steve，爱着这个世界的Bucky。  
简直就像是两条交错的平行线。  
真是一团糟，他究竟为什么会摊上这种事情啊，Bucky绝望地想。  
他成功地向这个世界的Steve传达了自己暂时不想和他说话这条讯息，他敢发誓他这么做绝对不是讨厌他，哦他们每晚甚至还背靠着背还睡在同一张床上呢（尽管醒来时他总是被圈在了Steve怀里）。只是他暂时还没想好怎么处理这麻烦的关系而已，但他并不确定他能想到好的解决方法。  
好在大厦里的邻居还不算坏，虽然他还没有见到全部的人，但那个早已打过照面的红发女特工和现在这个正在陪他玩挑棍游戏的omega都很棒。  
他曾经和另外一个世界的Clint Barton有过一段短暂的战友关系，就在那个空旷的机场里，那人飞快地拉弓射击，反应敏捷而迅速。而这个世界的Clint竟然是个omega，他的气味友好而好闻，就像是农场里被日光充分晒过的干草垛，不具有那么强烈的攻击性，让他感到安全。

*

“喔！我们的新成员！”Tony顶着个鸟窝头钻进客厅，他摘下护目镜，露出那双黑眼圈极重的双眼，然后像发现新大陆似的走向Bucky。  
“我是Tony Stark，这栋大厦的主人。”Tony张开双臂，企图来个友好的拥抱，却不料Bucky从沙发里弹了起来，向后退了几步，充满敌意地看着他，机械手也攥紧了。  
Tony Stark，Bucky当然不会认错这个在另外一个世界里轰掉了他的机械臂的家伙。如果他没有猜错，这个世界的冬兵也在1991年杀掉了他的父亲，Howard Stark。  
他永远也不会忘记机械臂断裂时那撕扯的疼痛，那些该死的电线连接着他的脊椎，他的神经，牵一发而动全身。而他相信，如果什么都不做，在两年后的这个世界里，他们仍难以避免一场内战。  
“呃，别紧张？”Tony尴尬地垂下手，又用脏兮兮的右手擦了擦鼻子，成功地在鼻头上留下了一团黑色的污渍，看上去有些可笑。  
Bucky依然摆出一副防备的姿态，他知道现在的Tony还对二十多年前那件事一无所知，但他依然无法放松。  
“Steve？Clint？Nat？你们为什么就这么看着啊！”Tony露出了半开玩笑的崩溃的表情。  
“不是我说，Tony，”Clint从沙发里直起腰，“你现在看上去就像是刚从墓地里爬出来，还有这味道，啧……你是刚经历了一次alpha荷尔蒙大爆炸吗？别告诉我你就这身打扮去招了一卡车的alpha壮男。”  
Tony仿佛一个得到了赦免的犯人，马上从尴尬的情绪里脱离了出来，“是这样的，我正在为我们的新成员研究一款alpha信息素喷雾，有了它也许下一次发情时就不用麻烦我们的队长啦。”说完朝着Steve的方向眨了眨眼睛，成功地收到Steve一个恼怒的瞪视。  
“Tony，停下你那该死的实验，因为我们压根不需要那……”Steve的说话声被一阵干呕声打断，所有人都看着Bucky正捂着嘴飞快地跑到沙发旁的垃圾桶，蹲下去呕吐。  
上帝啊，他简直要把他的胆汁都要吐出来，那些刚吃下去的格力高，混着早上喝的牛奶，通通变成了垃圾桶里恶心的一滩。  
Bucky被那味道熏得忍不住捂着鼻子，他总算将胃里的东西全部倒空，有些摇摇晃晃地站起来，奇怪地看着屋内一脸惊恐的人们。  
Steve已经顾不得会被Bucky的机械手扔进墙里，他冲过去环着Bucky的肩膀，抚摸着他的脊背，替他顺着气，试图缓解他那生理性的干呕。  
尽管Bucky一再强调自己没有事情，呕吐是这一个月里中经常发生的，他只是胃不太好。但他的alpha，以及他刚刚认识的邻居们，都用着一种想要和他谈人生的眼神看着他，将他送到了Bruce的实验室。  
他被摆上一张试验台，正面朝上，对着那盏明晃晃的无影灯。  
这里和Hydra的试验台不太像，Hydra通常会把他牢牢地捆在试验台上以防止他挣扎，而且，这里也没有那些看起来可怕的钳子或者装着五颜六色液体的瓶瓶罐罐。  
Bruce Banner，那个会变成巨大的绿色怪物的人，此时正拿着便捷的采血仪器站在他的身旁友好地低头看着他，“Mr Barnes？你好，我是Bruce，一个科学家。我需要采集一些你的血样。”  
Bucky点点头，他依然有些紧张，不是因为身旁那个变身后可以将邪神甩来甩去的Bruce，而是因为冰冷的试验台让他始终无法平静。  
“请问您是否在一个月前的发情期里有过没有防护措施的性行为呢？”那个老好人拿着分析数据的平板这样问。  
“呃……？”Bucky始终没有往那方面去想，但此时，经过Bruce的提醒，他不禁想到了那种最坏可能。  
“我的意思是说，是否有alpha在你体内留下了精液呢？”Bruce又补充道。  
上帝啊，不要，Bucky露出了惊恐的表情。  
“如果数据没有出错，那么，”Bruce兴奋的声音在Bucky听来宛若晴天霹雳，“Mr Barnes，你怀孕了。”

*

“我想，天空母舰上应该没有套套？”站在实验室玻璃门外的Tony明知故问，然而并没有人愿意回答他。  
Natasha和Clint交换了一个眼神，然后同步率极高地抱着胳膊耸了耸肩，仿佛对接下来的事情已经做好了准备。  
Steve正焦虑地皱着眉头，他当然知道，发情期的omega的受孕几率极高，他不是没有想过Bucky会因为一个月前那次意外而怀孕，但Bucky长达一个月的失踪让他早已把这事忘到了脑后。  
沉默持续笼罩着他们，直到玻璃门内发出东西翻倒的巨响。  
试验台被掀翻了，鬼知道这金属的台柱是被怎样的怪力掰弯了的。  
而本应该躺在上面的Bucky正赤脚站在实验室的地板上，他瞪大了眼睛，用一种看怪物的眼神盯着自己的小腹。  
至于那个容易激动的科学家，穿着白袍摔倒在地上，正努力平复着脉搏，见到Steve冲了进来，他露出一个笑容，“恭喜你，Steve，你的omega怀孕了，已经一个月了。”  
“我们是不是可以开始布置婴儿房了？或者在空着48楼建个豪华的婴儿游乐中心？”Tony吹了个口哨，愉快的说道。


	5. Chapter 5

从哪里可以迅速地逃走又不伤到人？Bucky的大脑开始飞快地思考起来。  
门，门显然不行。门口被堵住了，Steve和他的同事站在那里，他们很不好对付，尤其是那个红头发的女人。  
窗户，窗户也不行。这里是三十五层，他没有绳索，也没穿制服，更别提工具，即使是顶尖的刺客也没法从如此高的地方徒手速降。拜托，他又不是Spiderman，顺便说一句，他其实不讨厌那个话唠的小家伙，如果他不把那些可恶的蜘蛛丝射到他手腕上的话。  
地板，地板或许可以。这底下看上去是空心的，也许他可以徒手砸穿了隔板逃到下一层，然后从消防楼梯逃走。  
但是，但是……  
这里是Stark的大厦，到处都有AI监控着，他或许逃不到一楼就会被抓住，然后一切破功。  
可他还没来得及想好逃跑的最佳路径，就被圈进了一个怀抱。  
“Bucky！你怀孕了……你有了我们的孩子！”Steve的声音不再似平时那样低沉平缓，兴奋地像是他十六岁生日那天得到了Bucky亲手给他织的歪歪扭扭的红色毛线衣，哦，不，比那还兴奋的多。  
痛，Bucky听见他的骨头抗议似的响了一声。Steve的胳膊紧紧地环着他，力气大得像是要把他的肩胛骨给挤碎，或是要把他的机械臂给挤变形，天知道Steve几天前肩膀才刚受过伤啊。  
“我以为这只能是我的梦，Bucky……我太高兴了……”Steve的头埋在他的肩窝里，鼻子蹭着他的颈侧，抵着他的结合腺。  
是的，结合腺，Bucky现在能很轻松的说出这个名词了。  
那股让他安心又燥热的信息素的味道又来了，麝香，或许还混着些皮革的味道，总之，对他来说非常的受用，他本能地深深地呼吸着，又情不自禁想与Steve贴的更近。  
这味道罪恶极了，他的身体几乎是无条件的渴望着它，他根本逃不开。  
“Bucky，天空母舰的事情，我很抱歉……”Steve一刻不停地絮絮叨叨，他以前不是这样的，但今天的他显然和Bucky印象里的不太一样。  
就像是个蠢爸爸。  
而他会是这个蠢爸爸的孩子的另外一个爸爸，或者说，“母亲”，生理上来说。  
听上去糟透了。  
冬日战士变成了母亲。  
他想掀翻身上趴着的金发男人，他很轻松就能办到这个，可这个金发男人接下来的话让他放弃了他的想法。  
“我想要这个孩子，我想成为他的父亲。Bucky，生下他，好吗？”  
Steve想要这个孩子，他想成为父亲，这句话在Bucky的耳朵里兜了个圈又被塞进脑子里仔细思考。他当然不会怀疑，Steve一定会成为一个好父亲，可Steve想要他们的孩子？这是Bucky从没想到过的。  
“或者是……她？”Steve因为Bucky的沉默而感到有些紧张，“女孩子很好，我们的女儿会是个好姑娘……”  
Steve的孩子，男孩儿，或是女孩儿，都很棒。也许会有金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，或者像他一样，有棕色的卷发也说不定？Bucky被自己的想法吓了一跳，他以前从没幻想过这些。  
“Bucky？”那声音听起来有些焦躁了，胳膊也收的更紧了。  
“好。”肯定的回答几乎是本能的，Bucky想不出任何拒绝的理由。  
而Steve，这个一向沉稳的男人，开心就好像是在沙漠里寻到了绿洲的旅人，在一秒的愣神后，更用力地抱紧了他，甚至将他抱离了地面。  
“我们会有个好孩子的，Bucky，相信我……”Steve因为Bucky的回答激动地声音都在颤抖。  
“很痛，Steve，”Bucky说，他已经看到门口的Natasha在笑着向他挑眉毛了，“放开我。”  
“抱歉……抱歉……”话是这么说，可Steve的脸上看不出丝毫抱歉的情绪，他松开了环着Bucky的胳膊，转而握住了他的手，那手心的温度让Bucky安心极了。  
“婴儿游乐中心！棒极了！Barnes，你喜欢粉蓝色还是粉红色的婴儿房？”Tony拍着手走了进来，“或者你想做成印满了小红星图案的？”  
“那太糟糕了，Tony，孩子们会被教坏的。”Clint的声音听上去有些无奈。  
而那个刚刚跌坐在地上平复心跳的Bruce，此时正捡起了刚刚掉在一边的眼镜，站立起身，用温和的目光看着他们，“Mr Barnes的信息素水平很不稳定，他长期摄入大剂量的抑制剂，因此……”  
“因此……？”Steve的声音听上去又是充满担忧的了。  
“因此他的孕期发情也会很不稳定，Steve。”Bruce平和的声音在Bucky听来宛如审判的钟声，“你需要陪伴他度过。”  
Bucky发誓，他现在又想立刻，马上逃离这里了。

*

Steve走进卧室——他和Bucky的那间。  
墙上的AI扬声器已经修好了，还用客气的伦敦腔向他道过晚上好。  
Bucky捧着一大桶不明口味的冰淇淋，穿着件T恤——Steve的——盘着腿坐在床上。  
那T恤有点过大，甚至都兜住了他的屁股，看上去像是条睡裙。  
Bucky显然刚洗过澡，头发湿漉漉的，发梢还在滴着水，T恤的领口也因此沾湿了一小块，过于薄透的布料印出了皮肤的颜色。  
这个omega闻上去诱人极了，看上去也是，Steve心中的那个alpha又蠢蠢欲动了。  
但是，等等，等等。  
他不能碰他，至少现在不能，他们还没度过危险的13周。哦好吧，几天前他们刚刚才来过一场火辣辣的性爱，Steve还红着脸把那把曾经在Bucky的后穴里翻搅过了的枪锁进了柜子里。  
但Steve将那归咎于信息素作用下的失控行为，至少，在他的理智还健在的时候，他不能碰Bucky。  
为了Bucky，也为了他们的孩子。  
可这对他来说太难了，更何况Bucky就在他眼前，还用那和他头发一样湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛望着他。  
“你回来的很晚。”Bucky说完又吞下一大口冰淇淋。那冰淇淋是浅黄色的，或许是柠檬口味的？可闻起来不像，那闻上去……更像是咖喱。  
“纽约的Omega协会发了通知，我需要去登记，又被缠着填了许多问卷。”  
那简直是一场噩梦，当Steve下午接到电话时，他甚至怀疑自己听错了，电话里的女声用责备的语气质问他是否标记了一个未经登记的omega，他几乎立刻想起了几天前Tony狡黠的眼神。Omega协会中的每一位工作人员都用谴责的眼神看着他，毫不客气地递给他一大叠单子，让他填写标记的时间地点以及详细过程。  
“你知道，这很繁琐……所有的omega必须要登记注册，而alpha在标记omega后也必须记录在案。”Steve向Bucky解释道。  
“嗯哼。”Bucky的回答简明扼要。  
“你都知道了？”Steve有些吃惊于他的回答。  
“Barton之前告诉我了。”Bucky“咕咚”一声又咽下一口冰淇淋。  
现在Steve已经完全肯定那正顺着Bucky的食道滑进胃里的冰淇淋就是咖喱味的了，他们离得足够近了，近到Steve只要伸出手就可以将Bucky湿淋淋的脑袋圈进怀里，更别提那股令人难以忽略的咖喱味夹杂着Bucky信息素的味道。  
“咖喱味的？”Steve坐在了床沿上。  
Bucky皱了皱眉头，点了点头。  
下午，他目送Steve出门，尽管Steve向他保证他很快会回来，但他还是换好了衣服打算尾随他，可就在他准备摁下电梯时，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
他反射性地将那人撂倒在地，而后听见Tony的痛呼声。  
“哦天哪，哥们儿，你没必要这么紧张。”  
Bucky几乎是立刻戒备了起来，他飞快地观察了一下周围的情况，空旷的走道里只有他们两人，他没有带枪，靴子里藏着匕首，Tony也没有穿装甲，可他没法保证那些装甲不会从这屋子的某个角落里飞出来。  
“放松些，老兄……嘶……”Tony从地上爬了起来，扶着摔痛了的腰，“你的alpha很安全，这不是任务，他只是被叫走了，呃……放心，因为一些小事。”  
Bucky紧紧攥着左手，他开始替眼前的人感到庆幸，幸好他刚刚没把手搭在他的左肩上，否则他现在就应该因为骨折而倒在地上哀嚎了。  
“你的机械臂酷极了，我早就想试试改造一下。”Tony贴了上来，Bucky本能地后退，后背贴到了冰凉电梯门上，金属的凉意这让他清醒了一点。  
“哦，也许不是现在。”Tony显然被他的反应吓了一跳，“我以为我们可以成为好朋友？”  
好朋友？Bucky因为这个词而皱起了眉头，另一个世界的Tony可是轰掉了他的左臂。  
“呃……Clint让我告诉你，他在出任务回来的路上路过了一家日本人开的冰淇淋店，顺道买了点冰淇淋，他说你应该会喜欢。”Tony的表情看上去有些尴尬，大眼睛无辜的转动着，哦拜托，他可没想明白这个家伙为什么会对自己有这么大的抵触，明明他也是个omega。  
“有咖喱的，芥末的，好像还有豚骨拉面口味的……？总之听上去猎奇极了，如果你想要可以去楼下找他？”Tony悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，摆了摆手离开。  
于是，Bucky就有了现在被他抱在怀里那桶咖喱味的冰淇淋，老实说，味道不坏。  
“我担心你会逃走，Bucky，我恨不得一直呆在你身边。”Steve盯着Bucky因为吞咽而上下滚动的喉结，这个omega洗完澡后一定没有好好擦干身子，他的喉结上还沾着水，看上去亮晶晶的。  
逃走？逃走已经没有必要，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇上的冰渣子，摇了摇头。

*

半小时前，Bucky在浴室里仔细打量了一下自己的身体。小麦色的皮肤上没有伤疤，除了左肩上那圈狰狞的印记。  
胸肌依然明显，虽然没有他的alpha那样发达，但也足够让普通男性艳羡不已。  
哦等等，等等。  
他刚刚想了什么。他的，alpha。  
他几乎是用恐惧的眼神看着他的小腹。那儿依然平坦，肌肉紧实，摸上去……摸上去好像比之前柔软了一些？  
可事实上，那里正有一个受精卵，或者，更专业的说法，那里有一个尚未发育完成的胚胎，藏在他的子宫里。  
子宫。Bucky反刍着这个单词。  
他又想起Steve那粗大的老二将他体内的器官撑开的感觉了，又痛又爽，还让他湿的一塌糊涂。  
在接下来的九个月里，那个神奇的胚胎会在他的体内发育，成长为一个真正的孩子，他和Steve孩子。  
Bucky情不自禁想到另外一个世界里还藏在冷冻仓里的自己，他甚至无法想象这一切到底是如何发生的。  
他，另一个世界里的Bucky Barnes，与这个世界的Bucky Barnes，灵魂互换了，并且回到了两年前的时间线上。  
听上去不科学极了。  
可这确实发生了，并且Bucky隐隐感觉这似乎是不可逆的。  
他把手撑在浴室里的镜子上，金属手指磕在镜面上，发出清脆的响声，镜中那双熟悉的灰绿色眼睛冲着他眨了眨。  
目前为止，他没有把这件事情告诉任何人，连Steve也没有。  
虽然这栋大厦里的百分之九十五的人都对他表现的很友好，可他知道，有那么一些人早就想把他的脑壳撬开来检查检查了，最好再把他的脑子给洗洗，让他为SHIELD或者别的什么组织工作。  
如果他把这件荒唐的事情告诉了他们——只是如果——恐怕会被当成洗脑的后遗症之一处理，他会被送进各种各样的仪器里进行检查，再接受无休止的盘问，而Steve则会因此而愤怒，与那些人争执，就和在另外一个世界里发生的一样。  
Bucky讨厌检查与盘问，但他更讨厌让Steve担心。  
可这一切的假想，都是建立在他是个普通的男性的基础上，而现在，他是一个怀孕的omega男性了。  
这个孩子的到来，让一切都不符合逻辑了。  
他能感受到他身边的人们对于怀孕的omega的保护，甚至他印象里那个冷艳的Natasha，都会在注视他的肚子时露出温柔而向往的神情，更别提恨不得一天二十四个小时都黏在他身上的Steve。  
他没想过自己会怀孕，虽然他不讨厌小孩子，可是，男人生孩子，换做在原来的世界里，这几乎是天方夜谭了。  
他把手贴在小腹上，浴室里的水汽让他的手心变得潮潮的。那儿的肌肉依然轮廓分明，轻轻按压似乎变得更有弹性了些，但那也许只是他的错觉。（毕竟在罗马尼亚的两年里他也是稍微长了点肉的）  
那里有Steve的孩子。  
Steve和他的孩子。  
听起来还是有点奇怪，不过好像也不是那么坏。

*

“Bucky？Bucky？”Steve皱着眉头呼唤Bucky的名字，手自然而然搭在了他的肩膀上。  
Bucky又发呆了，Steve最近总是看见他发呆，他手里握着根勺子，举在半空中，里头舀着冰淇淋已经化成了一滩黄色的液体，散发出奇妙的味道。  
Bucky因为这声呼唤猛地回过神，手里的勺子不由自主地一抖，融化了冰淇淋就要洒在床上，而Steve却张开嘴巴含住了勺子。  
“呃……味道还行？”Steve皱着脸将嘴巴里的食物吞进喉咙里，看着Bucky将那勺子从他嘴里抽走，又舀了一勺冰淇淋塞进嘴里。  
那金属制的勺子，刚刚还沾着他的口水，现在就塞在Bucky的口腔里，被他艳红的舌头舔过。  
太过了。Steve不得不调整坐姿隐藏起自己已经硬了起来的性器。  
Bucky赌气似的把勺子插在那桶已经融化了大半的冰淇淋里，将它们放到床头柜上，偏过头看着Steve，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇。  
太过头了，这绝对是犯规。  
当Steve回过神来时，他已经吻住了Bucky那因为吃了过多的冷饮而变得冰冰凉凉的嘴唇了，唇齿间弥漫的除了那股让他硬的像石头的信息素味道，还有那不容忽略的咖喱味。  
尴尬的咖喱味。  
“对不起，Bucky……我……”Steve手忙脚乱地解释，而那在Bucky看来一定是蹩脚的不行。  
他需要一个冷水澡，现在就去。  
Steve触电似的把胳膊从Bucky的肩膀上拿下来，又跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，完美地忽略了床上的Bucky那复杂的眼神。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky比Steve想象中的要能干的多。  
字面意思上的能干。  
不，当然不是说打架。打架方面Steve早就领教过Bucky的厉害，七十年前的Bucky就已经是个能把比他高壮许多的小混混揍趴下的小斗士了，更别说成了冬日战士以后，Bucky甚至连头都不用回，就能稳稳地接住他的盾了。  
但，他没想到Bucky如此的……如此的居家？  
Steve发誓他真的没有想说贤惠这个词，绝对没有。  
听见Bucky向他发出一同逛超市的邀请时，Steve一度以为自己的超级听力出了点问题，可当Bucky又一次重复邀请时，Steve确定自己没有听错。  
“这是牛奶，Bucky，你应该先看看它的保质期。”Steve站在超市的冰柜前，推着小推车，看着正拿起一大罐牛奶的Bucky说。  
“2014年6月9日过期，还有七天。”Bucky头也没抬的回答，把牛奶放进购物车，没能看见Steve惊讶的眼神。  
2014年，是的。  
连牛奶都在提醒他，他确确实实是来到了另一个世界两年前的时间线上，而手心残留的水珠也确实不是错觉。  
一切都是真实的。  
Steve一度以为他需要做很多努力才能让Bucky适应纽约的生活，而现在的Bucky显然不需要他做任何努力。  
面对琳琅满目的货架，Bucky并没有表现出和刚刚从冰冻中的苏醒的Steve那样的手足无措，反倒有些熟门熟路。  
眼前的Bucky熟练地在堆积如小山一样的黑布林中挑挑拣拣，将那些可爱的紫色水果丢进塑料袋里，又微笑着递给那位女性beta售货员称重（重点是，他居然对着她微笑了）。  
Steve甚至还看见Bucky把右手埋进散装的咖啡豆里翻搅了一下，享受似的地闭了下眼，又迅速抽了出来。  
这有点不对劲。  
这似乎不该是一个刺客该有的样子，而Hydra也绝对不会无聊到让他学习这些对于特工来说完全没有必要的生活技能（和社交礼仪）。  
Steve还没来记得为Bucky对着售货员的微笑而耿耿于怀太久，就看见Bucky对着那砌成一座金字塔形状的罐装婴儿奶粉发愣。  
哦，婴儿奶粉。  
他们是该考虑这个了。  
“我觉得母乳喂养会比较好？”  
话一出口Steve才意识到有些不对，可他还没来得及做出什么蹩脚或者多余的解释，就听见了金属变形的吱呀声——推车的扶手被Bucky的左手捏的变了形。  
“母乳……”Bucky慢慢地吐出这个单词，他确实已经好好地在Google上好好的学习了这个世界荒唐的性别分化。是的，他，Bucky Barnes，作为一个男性omega，不仅能生孩子，还可以亲自给孩子喂奶。  
但从了解到接受，这是一个难以跨越的过程。  
“是的，他们说那样的话有益孩子的成长。”Steve的语气就像是老师在朗读教科书，“比奶粉更有营养，也更卫生。”  
他们。Bucky小心地将扶手捏回了原状，并发誓一定要找机会把这些过于诚实的好为人师者教训一顿。  
“还可以增进亲子关系。”Steve又补充道。  
Steve的一番话甚至都让他开始想象八个月后，就会有一个小小的生物窝在他胸口，对他的某些部位做出些他难以想象的事情了。  
而这一切的起因，都是两个月前Steve和他在天空母舰上干了一炮。  
野兽似的干了一炮。  
打住，打住。再想下去他可不能保证自己不会做出些冲动的事情，这里是超市，不是他和Steve的小房间，他不能在大庭广众之下对Steve的老二做些出格又邪恶的事情。  
于是Bucky绕开了那些印着可爱的婴儿笑脸的罐装奶粉，头也不回地推着小推车走向了收银台，留下Steve在他身后大步地追赶。

*

这真的很不对劲。  
Steve摘下太阳镜，拧了拧眉心。他看见一道黑色的身影飞速地从街角闪过，又藏进了小巷子里。  
那人的动作极快，以至于Steve还没来得及看清楚他的脸，就已找不到他的踪影。  
Steve接到的任务是保护目标人物的安全。以往常的经验，那鬼鬼祟祟的身影应当是最为可疑的，但他的直觉告诉他，那人并没有恶意。  
况且那身影看上去又有那么点儿眼熟，就好像……就好像是他的omega。  
Steve摇了摇头，为自己的猜测而感到好笑，他并没有把自己的任务行程告诉任何一个人，更何况他出门时是凌晨四点半，Bucky还在床的另一端睡得安稳。  
但Steve很快就应验了自己的猜测。  
他紧跟着目标走向一家钟表店，在距离门口仅几步远的地方撞倒了一位穿着白色长裙的女孩儿——或者说，那女孩主动地撞向了他，又自导自演地摔倒在地，楚楚可怜地望着他。  
无害的omega女孩，大概是美国队长的狂热粉丝。Steve对此见怪不怪。  
出于绅士礼仪，Steve还是伸手想要将女孩儿扶起，却在触到女孩儿手指尖的一瞬间被一股蛮力推开了。  
他的omega，那个本该呆在复仇者大厦里的Bucky，此时正戴着顶黑色的鸭舌帽，穿着一身黑色的休闲装，将那白裙女孩摁在地上，左手扼着那女孩的手腕。  
“Bucky！”Steve瞪大了眼，惊讶地想要把Bucky拉开，却在看到女孩袖口里露出的刀刃时倒抽了一口气。  
那是把军用匕首，这女孩儿可不是什么普通的小粉丝。  
而Bucky早已先一步将那女孩的手腕弯折，又抽出了她袖口里的匕首，抵着她的脖子，威胁似的割破了一点皮肤，血珠顿时冒了出来。  
“你很不小心。”这话显然是对Steve说的。  
这太不对劲了。  
直到将那个在袖口里藏着匕首的女孩移交给当地的警察，Bucky也没有对他为什么会出现在Steve的任务地点做出任何解释。  
Steve发誓他没有把任务的信息误传到任何一个人的手机上，拜托，他早就学会智能手机的操作了，他才没有他的同事想象的那么老古董。  
“你怎么会在这里？”Steve看着Bucky因为吮吸而凹陷的侧脸问。  
傍晚时分，Steve顺利地将目标护送到了指定的地点，期间没有发生任何意外，此时正和Bucky并肩走在人潮拥挤的广场上，就像是一对寻常的情侣。  
Bucky正咬着吸管，努力地吸着星冰乐杯底的红豆，听见Steve的问话皱起了眉头。  
他该怎么回答？告诉他另一个世界的自己曾经在电视里新闻报道中看到，这一天的美国队长因为想要扶起一个不法分子伪装的女孩儿而被匕首误伤了一点儿皮肉，所以就这样跟着他来到了任务地点？  
这太扯了，Steve不会相信的。  
“一个人很无聊。”Bucky叼着嘴里的吸管说。这并不算是假话，他才不愿意呆在大厦里无所事事。  
“Bucky，情况很复杂，况且你还怀……”Steve就要说出那个词，却因为受到了Bucky警告似的的瞪视而闭上了嘴。  
“我可以保护自己。”Bucky望着Steve的眼睛说。  
Steve早该猜到他的回答的，他在Bucky面前总是表现得比其他时候都更加笨拙。  
“也可以保护你。”Bucky又继续说道。  
下一秒，Steve的唇就又一次地与Bucky那因为吃了冷饮而变得凉凉的唇贴到一起了，而那金属胳膊则勾着他的脖子。  
他甚至感受到Bucky那冰凉柔软的舌头舔了下他的嘴角，就像是在挑逗似的。  
哦，他的omega现在是甜甜的抹茶红豆味的了，Steve突然觉得这种日式的甜品是那么的美好——比起咖喱来说。  
而那种不对劲的感觉也暂时被抛到了脑后。  
只是暂时。

*

这不是第一次了。  
“哦瞧啊，那是谁，Cap，你怀孕的omega也陪你出外勤吗？”通讯频道里传来Tony调笑的声音。  
从那次钟表店前的事情过后，Bucky在之后的一个月里又若干次地出现在了Steve的任务地点，及时的干掉了可能对他造成威胁的敌人，而这次，Bucky则出现在了一次复仇者们都出席的任务里。  
“听着，我不知道这是怎么回事，也不知道他为什么会出现在这里。”Steve击晕面前的敌人，蹭了蹭鼻子上的灰，目光仍未从Bucky的背影上移开。  
Steve总会在见到那道黑色的身影时喊他的名字，可通常来说Bucky不会给他任何答复，甚至都吝啬于给他一个眼神，只是端着枪解决掉一个又一个敌人。  
“认真点，士兵，James快要替你解决掉这层楼所有的守卫了。”Natasha的声音依然冷静，而Steve却莫名有些介意他的同事直呼了Bucky的名字。  
战场上的Bucky就像是一台随时待命地武器，迅速的瞄准，精准的射击，毫不留情地拧断企图接近他的敌人的胳膊或是脖子。  
“二层清场完毕。”Steve跟着Bucky从楼梯扶手上翻下去，他该感谢Bucky没有激动地直接从窗户跳下去，从三米多高的地方跃下对于一个怀孕的omega来说实在是太危险了。  
“目标安全到手，任务结束？”Natasha的声音合着一声枪响，显然是解决掉了最后一个敌人。  
“托Barnes的福，我们可以提前收工了，”Tony的声音又一次传来，“也许回去后我还能赶得上出席今晚的什么慈善酒会。”  
Bucky制服上总是沾着零星或是大片干涸的血迹，Steve也总会因此而担心，在任务结束后一次又一次地检查Bucky是否在任务里受了伤，而Bucky只是面无表情地脱下他的制服，浑身赤裸的向Steve展示自己毫发无伤的身体，这次也不例外。  
“我没有受伤，那全部都是别人的血。”Bucky直勾勾地望着Steve眼。  
“Bucky，任务很危险，你应该呆在家里。”Steve不禁加强了语气。  
“我，没有受伤。”Bucky又一次的重复，刻意放慢了语速。  
“可谁也没法保证你不会在之后的任务里受伤，”Steve说的不容反驳，“意外总有发生。”  
该死的，Steve什么都不知道，天知道此时的Bucky多想对着Steve用力翻一个白眼。  
如果他不出现在那里，帮助Steve解决掉那些可恶的家伙，恐怕此时的Steve就该因为受伤而躺在医院的病床上打着点滴了。Bucky没有错过那两年里任何关于Steve的情报，而复仇者们的动静又一向浩大，他不难获知Steve受伤的消息。更何况为了拼凑那些混乱的记忆，Bucky早已养成了记日记的习惯，而现在，连那些日记本都无处寻觅了。  
“你怀孕了，外勤并不适合你。”Steve的话换来Bucky一声似有似无的冷哼。  
Steve不得不别开眼，不去看Bucky赤裸的下体，又忍不住想要看看Bucky那因为怀孕而微微有些隆起的小腹。  
他的omega已经怀孕三个月了，可他还没抚摸过他的肚子。  
而Bucky却仿佛故意要为难他似的，转过了身，又向他展示了同样没有伤痕的背后，以及那光滑挺翘，不容忽视的屁股。  
空气里不容忽视的信息素味道以及眼前的画面都在诱他犯罪。  
于是几分钟后，Steve就不得不姿势别扭地拐进浴室里给自己来一个降温的冷水澡了。  
可这终究是太不对劲了。  
Steve不得不询问一切有可能向Bucky提供情报的人。  
早在回程时，Steve就问过Clint。  
“哦，队长，你必须要相信我。”Clint把眼睛瞪得老大，看上去震惊又委屈，“我乐于和Barnes分享零食，不代表我也乐于和他分享情报。”  
而大厦里无处不在的Jarvis也同样给了他否定的答案。  
“我并没有向Barnes先生提供过任何有关于任务的信息，Rogers先生。”Jarvis平和的声音听上去诚实而可靠，而Steve也确实相信AI不会说谎。哦拜托，Jarvis可比他那满嘴跑火车的主人要靠谱的多得多了。  
Steve不得不去询问那个行踪诡秘的神盾局长。  
“你知道，SHEILD的经费一向紧张，我没有必要花费一份额外的薪水去聘请Barnes先生出外勤。”Fury的声音在电话里听上去半真半假，“更何况，Barnes现在承受不起任何意外。”  
“可他总是出现在任务的地点，这难以解释。”Steve皱着眉头回答。  
“不如亲自去问问他吧，Cap。”Fury在电话里叹了口气，“也许是alpha和omega结合后的心灵感应也说不定，我似乎听过这种说法。”  
然而心灵感应也完全是种毫无科学依据的说法，只在坊间流传，omega协会的工作人员也在电话里如此告诉Steve。  
他近乎走投无路，不得不坐在正浏览着新闻网站的Bucky身旁的沙发上，希望和Bucky再一次谈谈。  
或者说，他们早该彻底谈谈了。


	7. Chapter 7

平板上的新闻在Bucky看来无非是另外一个世界里已经发生了的事实。

“阿拉伯地区爆发了新型的冠状病毒，来源不明”——Hydra的生化研究所干的好事。

“乌克兰总统宣布就职”——好巧，在另外一个世界里也是这家伙做了总统。

“停泊在洛杉矶港口的货船无故被冰封，作俑者未知”——大约是不受控制的异人搞的鬼。

…………

Bucky烦躁地滑动着屏幕，从今天早上起床时起，他的小腹就有些不舒服，而此时则发展成了酸胀，也许是前一天吃了不好的零食的缘故。

然而烦躁并不能解决任何问题，屏幕上的英文字母的排布没有任何改变，那些曾经看到过的新闻图片也又一次地呈现在眼前。

一切都和另外一个世界发生的一模一样，怀孕的冬日战士没能改变任何事实。

哦，不，如果硬要说有什么不同，大概就是少了些关于美国队长在任务中受伤的新闻。

然而没人知道那些都是Bucky的功劳。

身边的沙发塌陷下来时，Bucky停下了手上的动作。他不需要偏过头，就知道那是刚从屋外回来的Steve，并且他隐隐预感到了Steve要对他说些什么。

一定是关于他那些无法解释的行为的一系列疑问。

“Bucky，我想我们该谈谈。”意料之中的开场白。

Bucky把手里的平板丢在一边，直起腰，扭过头看着Steve。

“你总是出现在我的任务地点。”Steve慢慢地说。

那蓝色的眼睛一如既往的清澈，Bucky在他的瞳孔里看见了自己的倒影。该死，他压根没法对着这双眼睛说谎，况且他一向不擅长编造谎言。被Hydra控制时是别无选择，在Steve面前就更是主观上的想要诚实。

他无法对Steve有任何欺瞒。

Steve试探性地握住Bucky的手，惊喜地发现Bucky似乎并没有想要把手抽出去的意思。

“你怎么会在那些地方？”Steve问。

Steve手心暖烘烘的温度让Bucky情不自禁想要反握回去，空气里的信息素味道也让人忍不住想要迎合，可Steve的问题却好像一根哽在喉咙里的鱼刺那样让他难以回答。

该来的还是要来，他不能永远隐瞒这些。

可他不确定Steve是否可以接受这种近似于天方夜谭的现实，沉默似乎是此时最好的选择。

“回答我，Bucky。”Bucky的沉默让Steve捉摸不透，再加上这两个月以来Bucky的种种不太对劲的行为，Steve情不自禁地加强了语气。

一次尚可解释为偶然，而一个月间的若干次实在无法用偶然来解释。

Bucky又一次感受到了不知所措。上一次有这种感觉是什么时候？大概还是在另外一个世界里，Steve问他，是否记得他的时候吧。

不容抗拒的Steve总让他不由自主地想要臣服，只需要一句话就能让他全盘托出，更别提还有空气中那愈来愈浓的信息素味道。

“这有些难以解释……”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，刻意避开了Steve灼灼的眼神。

“我……”Bucky刚要开口，便感到后方那个难以启齿的穴口有些不对劲，一股热潮就在这时毫无预兆地从中涌出了。

太糟糕了。

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，几乎是立刻意识到了怎么回事。

小腹酸胀，内心烦躁，一切都是他那该死的发情期的前兆，而他居然只把那当作吃错了东西的反应。

这个世界的Bucky，又一次进入了孕期发情。

 

*

 

Steve被那来势汹汹的灌进鼻腔的信息素味道折磨得不轻。

柑橘、蜜柚、橙花，浓郁而微苦，眼前这个omega的味道成熟而让人难以把持，Steve心中那个沉睡的alpha已经苏醒了。

Steve在那浓郁的omega信息素中闻到了属于自己的信息素的味道，混杂在其中，并不浓烈，但足以起到对别的alpha的警示作用。

可他已经有两个月没碰过他的omega了，连Bucky脖子上的齿痕都变得浅了许多。

“Bucky，你又发情了？”Steve的胯下几乎是立刻就勃起了，此时正尴尬的在腿间撑起了帐篷，“Bruce说你的发情期会很不稳定，可我没想到……”

没想到会是今天。

哦是的，那话怎么说来着，意外总有发生。

“唔……”Bucky几乎想要给面前这个还无动于衷的alpha一拳了，最好能直接把他揍进墙里。

上一次发情期的经历还历历在目，手活起不到任何作用，他不得不拖着酸软的身体走过两个街区，闯进复仇者大厦，提着保安的领子，让那位黑人小哥带他去见Steve，而那时的Steve却因为受伤而昏睡在了病床上。

为什么Steve总是在这种时候磨蹭得让人跺脚？还总是妄想和他谈些不合时宜的事情？

Steve的裤子是被摧毁的。

摧毁这个词一点也不夸张，真的不夸张。因为Steve亲眼看见Bucky就这样用左手撕毁了他新买的沙滩裤，然后又扯下了他的内裤，跪在地上用嘴巴含住了他的阴茎。

那温热的口腔足以把Steve的理智也给摧毁了。

Steve不由自主地揪着Bucky后脑勺上的乱发，又不知该将他拉近还是拉远。

上帝啊，他几乎要因为那过于火辣的深喉而缴械了。

一声对于美国队长来说有些过于下流的嘶吼溢出他的喉咙，而Bucky竟然因为Steve那控制不住的声音而兴奋地颤抖，不得不用机械臂撑在地上才能稳住摇摇欲坠的身体。

Bucky的舌头，Bucky口腔，此时正贴合在他的性器上，那最为柔软的组织磨蹭着他的最为敏感的器官。Steve有些感谢他的四倍忍耐力了，否则此时的Bucky就该因为他的顶入而喘不过气了。

Bucky几乎是将那些前液吞进喉咙的，他卖力的吮吸着嘴里大的吓人东西，抬眼望见Steve那沉溺在欲望中的面容。

蓝色的瞳孔不再是澄澈的一湾湖水了，那是风暴将之的大海深处。

“你都记起了多少的我，Buck？”Steve将那颗正在犯罪的脑袋稍稍向后拉扯，深深闭了下眼，按捺住心中就要喷薄的欲望，慢慢地问。

这问题让人难以用简单的话回答。

Bucky停下了口中的动作，他能感觉到一滴刚刚渗出的液体，夹带着大量alpha信息素滑进了他的胃里，稍稍安抚了体内那个不知餍足的omega。

他记得全部的Steve，七十年前的，和另一个世界里寻找了他两年的Steve，等待在瓦坎达的Steve。

“那个病怏怏的豆芽菜，固执又不听话，总是在外面惹麻烦……”Bucky吐出口中的性器，斟酌着话语，可汹涌的欲望并没能给他过多的思考的机会。

那性器又不讲道理地埋入他那早已准备好的口腔，明明是有些粗暴的动作，Bucky却觉得享受。

“还有呢？”Steve抚摸着Bucky颈部的标记问。

Bucky的回答让他惊喜，却也算是意料之中。若不是记得七十年前的他，Bucky又怎么会老老实实地呆在他的身边。

嘴里不断动作着的性器让Bucky有些微微的反胃，可面前的Steve却因为他这种不适的反应而皱紧了眉头，显然是在隐忍。

他的后穴已经湿透了，连同那条可怜的裤子一起，此时正在违背主人意识的收缩着。Bucky几乎都没有勇气回头看上一眼或是用手指稍微触碰一下他身后的那处部位了。若是没有布料的包裹，地板上恐怕就要积起一处小水洼了。

口腔被异物塞住，Bucky的吐字听上去含含糊糊，可话中的内容Steve却听得清楚。

“可后来他变大了，就不那么可爱了……”Bucky稍稍后撤，嘴巴半含着性器的头部，喃喃地说道。

“嗯？”Steve挑了挑眉毛，露出了一个看上去纯洁得有些过分的笑容。

如此简单的单音节在Bucky耳朵里听上去却有些特别的意味，而Steve的阴茎又在这时深深地顶入，让Bucky说不出话，又忍不住呛咳出声。

“可我记得你的全部……”咳嗽声稍稍唤回了Steve那本该连同沙滩裤一起被摧毁的理智，“我还记得那个和你约会的女孩儿呢，她叫什么来着？”

“呜……”昆式机舱里的记忆又涌上了脑海，Bucky多想吐出嘴里的玩意儿，反驳几句，可Steve还摁着他的脑袋，他只能用湿漉漉的眼睛回望着Steve。

“她叫多多，对吗？她知道你是个omega吗？”Steve说。

老天啊，为什么无论是哪个世界的Steve，都对那个曾经收到过他的玩具熊的姑娘耿耿于怀啊。

“她一定不知道，毕竟连我都以为你是个alpha。”Steve的声音透着深深的懊悔，“你怎么能瞒了我那么久？”

口中的性器似乎又胀大了一圈，Steve卷曲的毛发戳的Bucky的鼻头有些痒，他无意识地用舌尖扫过顶端的小孔，听见Steve“嘶”地倒抽了一口气。

天知道这个世界的Bucky Barnes是如何隐瞒了自己omega的身份，这该死的发情期让Bucky压根不知如何应对，Bucky几乎都要同情起这个世界的Bucky Barnes了。

“你记得吗，在布鲁克林时，隔壁那个高壮的alpha有次把我摁在垃圾桶上，嘲笑我是个废物alpha，我被打得鼻青脸肿时你出现了，你把他揍得哭着叫妈妈。”Steve似乎并没有期待Bucky的回答，“他叫什么名字？David？哦是的，他叫David。”

Bucky记得那个David，他当然记得，那个家伙就住在他和Steve的小出租屋的隔壁，可在原来的世界里，那人只是个肥胖的混球而已。

Bucky能感觉到自己的后穴正湿得一塌糊涂，一张一合渴求着插入，而Steve看起来却好像还要继续说下去。

“那时候我也闻到过那股甜香中带着点苦涩的味道，还一度以为那是感冒引起的嗅觉失灵，”Steve说，“可我没想到那是你的信息素的味道。”

口中的性器看上去就要释放，此时正在他口中突突地跳着，麝香混着皮革香味的alpha信息素的味道让Bucky浑身都失去了挣扎的力气。

“你想要我射在你嘴巴里吗？”Steve问。

Bucky拼命点着头，他没法说话，只能发出丢人的呜咽声，而Steve的问话让他连兴奋得连脚背都绷直了。

他想要他的精液，想要极了。

那粘稠而又有些腥味的液体就这么灌进了他的口腔，他不住地吞咽着，直到喉咙和口腔里都溢满了那股让他瘫软的信息素的味道。

 

*

 

Bucky的脑子一片迷糊，一定有什么人往里面灌进了浆糊。

在那次几乎要让他窒息的口活过后，他们就黏在一起滚到了床上，Steve抚摸着他的肚子，体贴地给他的腰部垫上了一个枕头，又把那带着性感的薄茧的食指塞进了他不住地向外流淌着液体的小洞。

他们现在是完全赤裸着的了，感谢Steve残存的理智，Bucky的衣服没有被破坏。

“Bruce说，13周内最好不要有插入的性行为。”Steve的说话声随着他那根埋在Bucky后穴里的手指的抽插动作响起。

哦老天，去他的13周，Bucky恨极了13这个数字了。

“现在……已经过了那该死的13周……”感谢上帝，现在没有东西塞满他的口腔了，他总算可以说话了。

Bucky抬起头就能看见自己的双腿不知羞耻地架在Steve肩膀上，而Steve太阳穴上的青筋都暴起了。

“所以我可以吗，Buck？”Steve的声音听上去真挚而可靠。

可Bucky知道，面前这个alpha早就按捺不住想要扑上来操他了，这样的忍耐已经是Steve的极限。

Bucky胡乱地点头，也许还说了些别的什么他不愿回想起的羞耻的话，总之，几分钟后，Steve的性器就完完整整地埋在他的后穴里了，而他的双腿也盘住了Steve的腰。

Steve又一次抚摸着他的小腹，在那并不明显的突起处来回的摩挲，同时，温柔又用力地操着他的屁股。

“他会动吗，Buck？”Steve低下头问，“或者是……她？”

Steve的阴茎正抵着Bucky的前列腺，浅浅地抽插着，这样的节奏让Bucky忍不住闷哼出声，又隐隐觉得不满足。

“……我感觉不到……”Bucky小口地喘着气，断断续续地说，他确实感觉不到胎儿的动作，也拒绝了这两个月以来Bruce的检查。拒绝检查并非代表着他不愿接受Bruce的好意，他只是主观上的难以接受“孕检”这项行为。

拜托，要知道，在原来的世界里，可没有男人做孕检这种说法。

然而Steve还是执拗地抚摸着他的小腹，那略有些粗糙的大手带着舒适的温度，手心贴在他的肚脐上，竟然稍稍缓解了Bucky那因为孕期发情而不适的胀痛。

“难以想象，Buck，这里有我们的孩子。”Steve低低地说，埋在Bucky体内的阴茎缓缓抽出，又慢慢地顶入。

不够，这根本不够，Bucky咬着嘴唇，顾不得羞耻，将屁股凑上那动作过于温柔的阴茎。

“而现在你打搅了他，还占了他的位置。”话一出口Bucky才意识到有些不对，而面前的Steve显然也因为这句话而吃了一惊，那紧贴着Bucky腹部的手一顿。

湿热的吻来得突然，就像是夏季突降的暴雨。

Bucky几乎都忘记了闭上眼睛，只是有些愣神地望着Steve那近在咫尺的面孔，半阖上的蓝眼睛被浓密的睫毛遮住了许多，却仍让Bucky忍不住迷失在其中。

Steve勾弄着他的舌，与他纠缠，而那原本浅浅抽插的性器也加快了节奏，又不过分的深入，只是次次都目的明确地碾过Bucky的前列腺。

而这样足以让Bucky兴奋地蜷起脚趾了，他不得不握紧左手，才能控制住那过于野蛮的机械臂不撕毁床单。

Steve在Bucky的口腔中尝到了一点属于自己的精液的味道，但更多的，是那奇妙的omega信息素的味道。

“Steve……”Bucky忍不住呻吟着喊出Steve的名字，又收紧了后穴，他就要高潮了，他可以感觉到体内的那个器官正如山洪暴发一样向外涌着液体。

“是的，我在这里。”而Steve不住地吻着他颈间的结合腺，那本来放在他小腹上的手则握住了他那一直被忽略的阴茎，有些粗鲁地撸动着。

“我想要你的结……想要……”Bucky几乎要对自己绝望了，他的身体渴望着Steve粗暴的占有。

“不可以，Buck，这次不行。”Steve看上去也要到达顶峰，汗珠从他的额角滑过，滴落在Bucky的颈间。

Bucky几乎就要抓狂了，Steve粗糙的大拇指碾过他顶端的小孔，电流似的快感让他绷紧了腹部，射的一塌糊涂，而Steve却暗示性地轻轻按了按他那糊满精液的腹部。

“成结会让他不高兴的，Bucky。”

Steve咬住了他颈间的结合腺，Bucky感到一阵皮肤撕裂的刺痛，混合着被占有的，扭曲的快感，他忍不住呻吟出声，Steve就在这时射在了他的后穴里。

精液一股股地喷出，并没有在体内很深的地方，却也足以安抚体内那个躁动不安的omega。

过了几分钟，又也许是过了几十分钟，Bucky感到Steve从他体内抽了出去。

他反射性地想要握住Steve的手，却被圈进了一个怀抱。

温暖而让人安心的怀抱。

Bucky的意识变得迷迷糊糊，Steve的体温让他放下了一切戒备。

半梦半醒之间，Bucky想起来Steve先前的疑问。

对了，Steve问自己想起了多少的他，而他还没完整的回答他。

“我记得全部的你，Steve……”

Bucky几乎是呢喃着说出这句话，而后发情期过后的困倦便席卷了他。

他阖上双眼，没能等到Steve的回答便沉入了梦乡。

没有噩梦的梦乡。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文默认Steve已经从左拉口中和冬日战士的任务报告中获知Bucky于1991年杀害了Tony父母的事实，如对此注释有不同理解请斟酌是否要阅读本文。

“你是说，你来自另一个世界？”Steve声音透着满满的不可置信。  
刚刚晨跑回来的Steve就被坐在餐桌前的Bucky用一个“想要聊聊”的眼神唤了过来，来不及洗去一身汗水，就听见了这个威力毫不逊色于三千枚核弹的消息。  
“是的。”Bucky喝了口牛奶，握着面前的玻璃杯，杯中盛着的冰牛奶导致杯壁上凝结了许多水珠。  
“Bucky，牛奶要加热了才能喝。”Steve从Bucky手中抽走玻璃杯，得到了Bucky一个夹杂着埋怨的复杂眼神。  
天知道为什么这时候Steve竟然还有心情提起牛奶。  
“准确的说，是两年后的另一个世界，”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇上的那圈白色的奶渍，“而我不知道这件事情是怎么发生的。”  
他才不知道自己为什么明明正好好地被冰封着，就莫名其妙地被一阵热浪唤醒了，睁开眼还发现他好兄弟的老二正塞在他的屁股里。而现在的他更是怀上了Steve的孩子。  
世界上所有的麻烦事儿都同时找上他了。  
“哦，老天啊……”Steve呻吟了一声，努力消化着这信息量巨大的事实。这感觉有点像在疯狂的单身派对上被人逼着灌下了一大桶啤酒，胃连同脑子都被塞得满满当当的。  
Steve将玻璃杯放进微波炉里加热，坐在了Bucky身边，“也许我们该问问Bruce和Tony？”  
Bucky立刻摇了摇头，表示否定。  
“Steve，你不会想知道两年后发生了什么的。”Bucky咬了咬下唇，低着头，湿湿的双手交握着。  
Steve握住了那正不安地动作着的手，安抚似的捏了捏，终于使得Bucky抬起头，与他对视。  
“与Bruce和Tony有关？”Steve问。  
“与Tony有关。”Bucky点了点头，“我想你已经看过了那本属于冬日战士的任务报告，神盾局垮台时，黑寡妇将Hydra的资料全部公之于众了。”  
Steve倒抽了一口气，拧紧了眉头，任务报告，Natasha确实将属于Bucky的那一部分交予了他，而Bucky接下来的话则更让他震惊。  
“任务报告，1991年12月16日。”Bucky慢慢地吐出一个个单词，字字扣在Steve的脑海中，“Howard Stark和他的夫人，在运送超级战士血清的途中……”  
“够了，Bucky！我知道了！”Steve试图打断Bucky的话。  
“……被冬日战士杀害。”Bucky说完最后一个单词，把手从Steve的手掌中抽了回去。  
脱力感又一次淹没了Bucky。  
在另外一个世界独自流亡在外的两年里，每当Bucky想起过去七十年里作为杀人机器的记忆，脑海里大片殷红的血迹和不断回响着的凄厉尖叫都让他感到脱力和自责。  
“Steve，我记得他们所有人，每一个被我杀死的人，两年的时间足够我回想起一切。”  
微波炉不合时宜的发出了“叮”的一声，提醒牛奶已经加热完毕，然而没人再去打开它取出那杯已经被热得滚烫的牛奶。  
“那不是你的错，你被Hydra洗脑了，Bucky。”这大量的信息让Steve大脑一时有些懵，而Bucky的话则更让他心疼。  
Bucky摇了摇头，那灰绿色的眼睛看上去也不复往日的明亮，“可那些确实都是我做的。Bucky Barnes，冬日战士，都是我。”  
“那些都不是你自愿的，你别无选择。”Steve说。  
这话听上去十分地耳熟，在另一个世界两年后的西伯利亚，Steve也说过同样的话。  
Bucky支起左手，摊开自己的金属手掌，将胳膊撑在餐桌上，“两年后，联合国将命令复仇者签署索科维亚协议，协议规定复仇者们必须接受政府的监督，而你拒绝签署。”  
Steve思索了一下，换做是现在的他，也会拒绝这项协议。  
“而你的同伴，钢铁侠，黑寡妇同意了这项协议。”Bucky继续说道。  
“这怎么可能？Tony和Natasha绝对不会同意这样的协议。”Steve眉间的皱褶更深了。  
“两年间还发生了许多事情，Steve，人是会改变的。”Bucky深吸了一口气，“于是你们爆发了内战。”  
“内战？我与Tony？”Steve问。  
“是的，签署协议时发生了爆炸，瓦坎达的国王在爆炸中丧生，爆炸的策划者则将那起事件栽赃给了我，一时间，我成了众矢之的。”Bucky说，“而你……为了保护我，和他们大打出手。”  
这段记忆是他最痛恨回忆起的，可他不得不解释给Steve听。  
Steve的表情已经不能够简单的用惊愕来形容，震惊和愤怒充斥了那双蓝色的眼睛。  
“可那时的你告诉我……”Bucky停顿了一下，别过了眼，Steve没忽略Bucky脸颊上一闪而过的红晕，“你告诉我这一切都是值得的。”  
Steve点了点头，对另一个世界的自己的话表示了赞同，他握着Bucky的右肩，用了些力气，扳过Bucky的肩膀。  
“你值得这一切，Bucky。”  
Bucky又一次摇了摇头，咧开了一个有些无奈的苦笑，“这个世界所发生的事实都和我所呆过的那个世界一模一样——至少我看到的那一部分是——你的任务，各国的动向，一切都没有因为我的出现而发生任何改变。”  
“可现在距离你所说的内战还有两年的时间，我们可以阻止它的发生。”Steve又一次握住了Bucky那搭在腿上的右手，“相信我，我们可以处理好它。”  
“你不明白，Steve，这一切都是有预谋的，爆炸，内战，都是经过了精心的策划，策划者因为复仇者们的一次行动失去了家庭，大费周章只为找到1991年那次任务的录像。”Bucky并没有因为Steve的话而振作起来，用汇报任务的语气继续说道，“Tony因为我与你彻底决裂，杀父之仇，这足以毁掉一切友谊，而先前所发生的事情也足以将你的队伍破坏得四分五裂。”  
Bucky的一番话让Steve沉默良久。  
一时间没人再说话。  
Steve甚至能听见水滴从厨房里的水龙头中滴落的声音。  
“我所能想到的阻止方法，就是现在去除掉这些事情的策划者，Zemo。”Bucky打破了沉默。  
这想法并非一时兴起，Bucky来到这个世界也过了三月有余，大厦里的部分人虽然仍对他心存畏惧，却也有许多人向他表示了友好，复仇者们的任务繁杂，可他早已习惯了这样的生活，也再没有洗脑或是强迫。可不断上演的，与另外一个世界完全相同的事实却时刻提醒着Bucky，若是什么都不做，如今这甚至可以被称之为幸福的生活也将会被战斗所终结。  
就和那两年间的无数次逃亡一样。  
“不可以，Bucky，现在你所说的Zemo还只是个普通人，与家人在一起过着常人的生活。”Steve虽被Bucky的话震惊得一度说不出话，但理智告诉他，事情绝对不可以被如此简单又不经考量的解决。  
“两年后他就会毁了现在的一切。”Bucky说。他攥紧了拳头，对Steve的拒绝感到不可理喻。  
空气里弥漫着的属于Steve的alpha信息素味道也愈来愈浓烈，Bucky知道这是alpha的本能，alpha在于omega争执时，会释放出信息素让omega臣服。  
“一切微小的事情都有可能改变历史的动向，”Steve握紧了Bucky的手，棉质T恤上的汗水已经半干，布料黏糊糊地贴在后背上，十分的不舒适，可Steve无暇去顾忌它，“你不能肯定这两年间的事情一定会遵循另外一个世界的发展，你所看到的只是这个世界的一小部分，也许有些事情已经改变了，Bucky。”  
“可是万一没有呢？那么我们难道就该这样等待着事情发生，眼睁睁地看着无辜的人受伤死去，再让你的队友们自相残杀吗？”Bucky站了起来，睁大了眼睛，瞪着面前Steve。  
这个男人有时固执得让他不知如何是好。  
“不去杀掉Zemo不代表我们就什么都不做，Bucky。”Steve试图将Bucky圈进怀里，然而却被他防备地挣脱开了，“我们会想到更好的解决办法。”  
“我不认为我们会有更好的解决方法。”Bucky用力将椅子推进桌肚，木头闷闷的碰撞声在安静的室内里显得格外的突兀。  
Steve望着Bucky转身离去的身影，心中像是打翻了调料罐，五味陈杂。  
那些异样的感觉竟然不是他想得太多，而是真实地由于眼前的Bucky来自另一个而发生的，与他一同从天空母舰上坠下的Bucky就已经不是那个失忆的刺客了。  
起初他的同伴们提出要给Bucky做详细的检查，便遭到了拒绝，他只当Bucky是对医疗检查有不好的回忆，难以接受，可他没料到，事情并非如此。  
那些周密的检查与盘问对于已经恢复记忆的Bucky来说，无异于凌迟。  
倘若事情真如Bucky所说的那样发展，他们必须要有所行动，可未来又充满了不确定。  
一切都混乱极了。

*

Bucky端着自己那只印有白色小星星的红色马克杯站在咖啡机的前方，对着咖啡机上的一排按钮发呆。  
十几分钟前他和Steve小小地……呃，可以说是有些激烈地争执了一次，他一时想不到解决的办法，于是选择先到公共休息室避一避。  
他把马克杯放到咖啡机的下方，陶瓷与大理石碰撞，发出一声尖锐的响声，唤回了Bucky飘忽的意识。  
咖啡。哦对了，他不能喝咖啡。  
他现在是个孕夫。  
该死的，上次在超市里，他只是习惯性地把手伸进咖啡豆里捞了一把，这动作就和买薯片时习惯性地摇一摇一样，可回家后，Steve就不断地向他絮絮叨叨，咖啡因会有损孩子的肝脏功能，他不能喝咖啡。  
鬼知道那个该死的omega协会都给Steve灌输了一些什么样的知识啊。  
那本Steve从omega协会领到的小册子，标题上写着，《十月妈咪》，Bucky几乎是在看到标题上的单词的同时，就条件反射似的地把那本书扔回了Steve怀里。（天知道他花了多大的力气才忍住了把书扔到Steve脸上的冲动）  
可现在的他却还是老老实实地关掉了咖啡机，走向了冰箱，取出了一瓶纸盒装的橙汁，熟练地打开包装，将那散发着甜香的橘黄色液体倒进了杯里。  
脚步声就在这时从身后响起。  
“嗯……嗯？Barnes？早上好。”Tony的声音合着几声骨骼伸展的咯吱声响起，想必他刚刚是伸了个懒腰。  
哦拜托，拜托不要这么巧。  
Bucky回过头，看见头发蓬乱，衣着不整还顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈的Tony正向自己走来。  
“哦太棒了，我正想去找你！”Tony的步伐有些晃晃悠悠，说话声音却像是磕嗨了似的。  
Bucky象征性地点了点头，算是回答，又下意识地握紧了拳头。  
不久前和Steve的对话还在脑海中回响。  
“我和Bruce商量了一下，鉴于你总是喜欢和你家那位alpha一起出外勤，而你的发情期又不太稳定……”Tony向他投来一个暧昧的眼神，“昨晚动静挺大的。”  
Bucky几乎是立刻回想起了昨天他跪在Steve胯下撕毁了Steve的沙滩裤的事情。  
真该死。  
Bucky的沉默让Tony慌忙地解释：“哦不不不，放心，Jarvis没有给我提供任何图像或是声音信息，我对那些没有兴趣！”  
Tony的回答让Bucky暂时放下了心，可他接下来的话却又让Bucky忍不住皱眉。  
“而老冰……哦不，我们的队长又总是担心你，我和Bruce正在研究一款AI，将它植入到你的手臂里，它会检测你的荷尔蒙水平，并可以提醒你将会在什么时候进入发情期。”Tony愉快地说道。他将自己的不锈钢杯子放在咖啡机底下，熟练地按下按钮，便听见那机器吱吱地发出工作的声响。  
“……我不需要。”Bucky说。  
“哦不，你需要它，我可不相信接下来的几个月里你会乖乖地像只可爱的小猫咪一样地蹲在大厦里等着Steve出任务回来，”Tony冲着Bucky眨了眨眼睛，“任务中发情，哦，那可不太妙。”  
“我不需要什么AI。”Bucky低低地说。  
“不仅仅是AI，你的手臂早该换换了，哦我想Hydra那些混蛋已经至少十年没改装过你的手臂了。”Tony说完端起杯子，喝下一大口咖啡。  
事实上，是近二十年。Bucky默默地在心里说道。  
AI，又是AI。  
索科维亚事件的开端，都是因为那个名为Ultron的AI，它的失控让一切都走向了一个难以挽回的结果。  
“我讨厌AI。”Bucky说。  
这是句大实话。  
“是吗？你讨厌Jarvis吗？AI们可爱极了，可以省去许多不必要的麻烦！哦，Barnes，你喜欢男声还是女声？”Tony依然喋喋不休。  
Jarvis？Bucky并不讨厌他，可这不代表他喜欢这类存在。  
“Ultron.”  
“什么？”Tony显然被这个单词吓了一跳。  
“你们正在研究的东西。”Bucky说。  
Tony吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，几秒钟后才咕咚一声吞下嘴里的咖啡，举着杯子的手都忘了放下。  
“可你怎么会知道？那还只是个想法。”Tony说。  
“放弃研究它，否则你会后悔的。”Bucky直视那双此时正印着自己面孔的褐色大眼睛。  
“为什么？Ultron将会带来和平，想象一下，未来的某一天，你再也不必和你的alpha辛苦地出外勤，抱着孩子去夏威夷度假也不会被打扰，钢铁军团就能解决一切。”Tony说。  
这压根解释不通，此时和Tony提起这些压根就是个错误，Bucky端着杯子转身离去，留下Tony一人在身后呼喊。  
“喂，喂，Barnes！”Tony的声音在背后响起，可Bucky不想再回头。  
今天的清晨明明才刚刚开始，一切就已经被他弄得一团糟。  
可他还不知道如何解决。  
太糟糕了。


	9. Chapter 9

-2016年，瓦坎达，主世界-

Bucky是被一阵惊喜的说话声吵醒的。  
“Bucky！太好了，你醒了！”耳边响起的是熟悉而又陌生的声音。  
他的眼皮很重，难以睁开，似乎被冰渣子给黏住了。  
Bucky是谁？这声音的主人又是谁？  
他的浑身都在发冷，感觉不到四肢的存在，就好像是刚从Hydra的低温冰冻中醒来那样。  
而后他被搂紧了一个温暖的怀抱。  
温暖的怀抱？  
Hydra的工作人员才不会友情提供这种东西。  
一定是哪里出错了。  
Bucky猛地睁开眼，引入眼帘的是明亮的室内和金发男人的笑脸。而一滴泪水正从那男人的眼眶中溢出，顺着脸颊滑下。  
这男人是谁？为什么会冲着自己边笑边流泪？  
“Bucky？”那男人皱起了眉头，扶着他的肩膀，似乎对他的沉默而感到奇怪。  
Bucky的大脑一时有些堵塞，但记忆就在这时慢慢地涌了上来。  
对了，对极了，他想起来了。  
他刚刚是晕了过去，而让他晕过去的始作俑者，就是面前这个正一脸忧心忡忡的看着他的男人。  
这男人是美国队长，是他的任务。而他在执行任务时毫无预兆地……呃，毫无预兆地出了一些差错。  
起初Bucky只是觉得小腹酸痛而已，那点疼痛对他来说算不了什么，既不致命也不能让他保持清醒，他选择性地屏蔽掉了它。他照样把拦住了他（或是想扑到他身上）的人打得趴下，扣下扳机的手又准又稳，那些散发着恶心气味的小喽啰们甚至都来不及叫妈妈就去见了上帝。  
可当Bucky见到面前这个男人时，一切都不对劲了。  
他没戴面罩，而有什么致命的气体正迅速涌进他的鼻腔，在他的肺叶和大脑里迅速扩散。  
该死的，他能捂住眼睛不去看，能堵住耳朵不去听，可他总不能塞住鼻子不去呼吸。  
尽管不愿承认，但那味道好闻极了，Bucky几乎是贪婪地呼吸着那种味道，而他身后的小穴在那味道的刺激下还不停地向外涌着液体，膝盖也酸软的几乎走不动路。  
Bucky原本是打算反抗的，他打算把这个正让他失控的男人揍趴下——特工法则第一条，当你摸不清楚一个人的状况时，最好的方法就是把他干掉。  
可当那男人把他摁在地上，并发出动物似的吼叫时，他浑身的筋骨都像是被同时抽走了一样，一瞬间失去了反抗的力气。他记得那男人粗暴地把他胯下的东西塞进了他的屁股里，而他则被那陌生的气味弄得兴奋地无法自拔，身后的小洞湿得一塌糊涂，浑身瘫软着配合了那男人的侵犯。最后还射的一塌糊涂，又因为那过分激烈的性交而晕厥了过去。  
他的脑海里甚至还残留着快感的余韵，一种难以启齿的酥麻正顺着脊椎爬上大脑。  
想到这里，Bucky不禁挣扎起来，固定在胸口的束缚带发出了奇怪的声音，似乎下一秒就会被挣断。  
Steve被Bucky的动作吓了一跳，他摁住了Bucky那不老实的右手，换回了Bucky一声威胁似的嘶吼。  
“Bucky，Bucky，冷静点，我是Steve！”Steve慌忙地解释，他不知道为什么刚刚从冰冻中醒来的Bucky会如此狂躁。  
“谁他妈是Bucky？”Bucky几乎是反射性地回答道，可一秒钟后又因为自己的回答而瞪大了眼。  
这回答他好像曾经说过。  
哦是的，他确实是说过，就在不久前和这个男人的对峙中。  
那时他在天空母舰上被什么该死的东西压住了，而面前的男人替他解了围，又不停地问他一些莫名其妙的问题。  
他问了什么？Bucky记不太清了，只隐约记得有发情、omega和alpha这些词。  
“Wanda说她有了可以帮助我们清理掉洗脑的痕迹的方法，于是我们唤醒了你。”Steve注视着眼前的Bucky，皱起了眉头。  
这好像有哪里不对劲。  
面前这个人分明就是几个月前还冲着他微笑的Bucky，此时正穿着白色的汗衫，尚未修复的左臂上还带着黑色的防护套。  
可他的眼神却又完全不像是几个月前那样柔软而温和，反倒像是两年前身为冬日战士时，与Steve在天空母舰上对峙那般，眼睛瞪得老大，瞳孔里尽是震惊与愤怒。  
“洗脑……”Bucky重复着这个动词，哦，该死，这是他最讨厌听见的词了。  
“是的，她有办法替你摆脱那些。”Steve望着Bucky的侧脸，那些尚未修剪的卷发此时披散在Bucky的头上，有一绺遮住了Bucky的眼睛，于是他伸出手，想要替Bucky将那不听话的头发别到耳后。  
可这简单的动作似乎触到了Bucky的什么敏感神经，Bucky就像是只被踩到了尾巴的猫咪，挣脱了腰上那本就是固定用的束缚带，将面前的Steve扑到在地。  
“天哪！Barnes先生！”一旁坐在电脑前的黑人小护士尖着嗓子惊呼道，她显然是被这出乎意料的场景吓坏了，险些从椅子上摔下来。  
“你是我的任务……”Bucky的右手揪着Steve外套的领子，想要给Steve来上一拳。可当他抬起左肩，却发现有些不对劲。  
他的左臂不见了。  
Bucky偏过头，视线范围里那姑且可以被称之为断臂的部分，正被黑色的套子包裹着，而那肱二头肌上红色的小星星也被布料遮了起来。  
上帝啊，这都是怎么回事？  
恐惧席卷了Bucky，他那正揪着Steve领口的手也不由自主地颤抖起来。  
“什么？任务？”Steve疑惑地问。  
面前的情况让Steve有些摸不着头脑，他握住了Bucky那正在发抖的右手，企图将那只手移开。哦拜托，Bucky的膝盖还尴尬地顶在他的胯下那难以启齿的部位，他就要因此而不合时宜的勃起了。  
他向旁边那位正不知所措的小护士投以一个安慰似的微笑，又将目光聚焦在Bucky脸上。  
Bucky那双灰绿色的眼睛里此时正印着Steve那张写满了困惑的脸，而灰绿色眼睛的主人显然也好不到哪儿去。  
Bucky飞快地打量了一下周围的情况。这是一个防护性极好的屋子，有加固的窗和带有密码锁的门，天花板和地板看上去也都是实心的，这也就意味着，这里极难突破。  
想要逃走，只能硬碰硬。  
“Bucky？你是哪一个Bucky？”Steve试探性地问，可换来的却是Bucky一个毫不客气的拳头。  
Steve本就没有用太大力气握住Bucky的手腕，而Bucky也很容易地挣脱了，反手就是拼近全力的一拳。  
Steve被这一拳打得有些懵，大脑嗡嗡作响，脸颊磕在地板上，牙齿也磕破了口腔黏膜，血腥味在口腔里弥漫开来。  
而Bucky显然并不打算放过他，又扬起了拳头准备再来一拳，他似乎认定了只有打倒了眼前的人才能够成功的逃走。  
上帝啊，这到底是怎么回事，Steve分明记得上一次Bucky这么揍他还是在两年前的天空母舰上啊。  
在Bucky那不知轻重的拳头落下来之前，Steve抓住了他的手腕，反身将Bucky摁在地上。  
“Bucky，告诉我，你记得我吗？”Steve再一次询问道。  
可Bucky没给他任何回答，他看上去却像是只炸竖起了浑身尖刺的刺猬，眼神凶狠，伺机想要扑倒他。  
这太奇怪了，事情不该是这样的。  
“你还记得我吗？”Steve皱着眉头重复道。  
他松开了摁着Bucky手腕的手，想把Bucky拉起来好好谈谈，可还没等到他握住Bucky的手，Bucky就凭借腰腹的力量弹了起来，踉跄着后退了几步，又摇摇晃晃地站稳了脚。  
“你是美国队长，你是我的任务。”Bucky的说话声音并不大，却也足够Steve听清。  
“任务？Bucky，现在没有任务。”Steve边说边向着Bucky走去，“这里是瓦坎达，现在是2016年10月24日。”  
2016年？  
Steve的说话声足够清晰，Bucky也再三确认他没有听错这个年份。  
但是，拜托，他分明记得自己在晕过去前还是2014年，他又一次被派去执行任务，任务的内容即是干掉那个企图阻止他的组织实现和平的美国队长，他甚至还在上楼时确认了时间。  
可从昏迷中醒来，一切都变样了，没有天空母舰，没有爆炸，没有空气里那些恼人又好闻的味道，甚至连他的机械臂也不翼而飞了，眼前只有皱着眉头，穿着休闲服的任务目标——Steve Rogers。  
“Bucky，一定是冰冻时出现了一些差错……”Steve话还没说完，就又被Bucky掐着脖子，摁在了墙上。  
“你在骗我。”Bucky从牙缝中挤出几个字，他的手正扼着Steve的脖子，看着这个男人因为自己的手掌的收紧而痛苦的窒息，却依然没有反抗的意思。  
“不，Bucky……”Steve不明白这一切到底是怎么回事，他握住了Bucky的手臂，却没有把他扯开，“我从不骗你，我是Steve，我们很久之前就认识，你是我的挚友……”  
“闭嘴！”哦该死的，Steve的一番话让Bucky头疼极了，他不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，收紧了右手，听见Steve发出一声急促的呼气声。  
缺氧带来的眩晕让Steve原本就充满了疑惑的大脑更加难以思考，可下一秒，Bucky的身体就这么倒了下去，扼住他喉咙的手也松了开来。  
“Steve，你没事吧？”T'Challa的声音响起，紧接着的是急促的脚步声。  
Steve剧烈地咳嗽，久违的氧气涌入肺部，他抬起头，看见正拿着麻醉枪的T'Challa焦急地向自己走来。  
“护士通知了我，说Barnes先生出了些问题，可我没想到走进来就看见他掐着你的脖子。”T'Challa的眼神充满了忧虑以及深深的不解。  
“我没事。”Steve迅速的平复了呼吸，向那位站在门边的小护士感激地点点头，又看向此时正晕倒在地上的Bucky。  
“他中了特制的麻醉枪，应该会在几个小时后醒来。”T'Challa解释道，“告诉我都发生了些什么。”  
Steve摇了摇头说：“我不知道，他醒来时显得很狂躁，对我的触碰非常抵触，似乎失去了记忆，一直在重复着两年前我在天空母舰上遇见他时他说过的话。”  
T'Challa背起了手，陷入了思考，“很抱歉，我的朋友，我不知道这是怎么发生的。我保证，在冰冻时我的医护人员没有对他的大脑做任何手脚。”  
“我相信你，陛下。”Steve蹲下身，抱起Bucky，“我想带他回纽约，不管发生了什么，我都会找到其中的解释。”  
“好的，你们的昆式机已经准备好，随时可以使用。”T'Challa点了点头，应允了Steve的请求。  
Steve抱紧了怀里的Bucky，即使在药物带来的强制睡眠中，Bucky依然睡得极不安稳，眼皮不安地颤动着，眉心皱起了几道极深的竖褶。  
不该是这样的，进入冰冻舱前的Bucky是会冲着他微笑的。那笑容是那么的温暖，就像是七十年前那样。当他不是美国队长，Bucky也不是Barnes中士时，Bucky总会在他们遇到各种各样的麻烦事时，对着他安抚似的笑，告诉他，没关系，一切都会好的。  
“谢谢你，陛下。”Steve说道。  
“不必道谢。”T'Challa说，“Barnes的情况还不甚清楚，能帮到你们我很高兴。”

*

待在瓦坎达的这五个月对于Steve来说过得极为漫长。  
他救出了他的队友，却并没有和他们一起返回纽约，只是给Tony留下了一封书信，又回到了瓦坎达，陪伴着Bucky。  
他时常收到纽约的来信，Natasha的，Clint的，Sam的，Wanda的，甚至是Pepper的，但始终没有Tony的信息。  
所有人似乎都对Tony闭口不谈，Steve亦没有主动问起。  
伤痛的历史，难以触及的伤疤，似乎只有时间才能够治愈，Steve并不着急，因为他能做的只是解释清楚一切，然后等待。  
那场荒唐的内战过后，Zemo的阴谋被公之于众，索科维亚协议一度被公众所质疑，从众望所归变成众矢之的，期间仅相隔数日。协议的合理性以及执行的方式被打回重修，大国间不断地交涉又难以商榷出更好的方案，最终结果只是不了了之。  
人们惧怕未知的东西，可在陷入危机时又总期待着未知的力量的拯救。  
这一点，Steve早已明白。  
在瓦坎达，他不再是那个整日因为任务而疲于奔命的美国队长，他更像是个普通人，等待着他的好兄弟醒来的普通人。  
他常去那间屋子里看望沉睡的Bucky，值班的护士们都已经认识了他，对他的到来见怪不怪，又识趣的找借口离开一小会儿，留给他们独处的空间。  
他们分明离得那么近，近到Steve说话时都会在那冷冻舱的玻璃上留下白色的雾气，可他们的距离却又那么远，远到沉睡的人无论如何也听不见Steve的呼唤。  
而几日前收到的Wanda的来信对于Steve来说无非是救赎。  
Wanda在信中说，她终于找到了可以去除洗脑痕迹的方法，希望Steve能够带着Bucky返回纽约。  
这一切本该是令人欣喜又顺理成章的，可现在所有事情都乱了套。  
Bucky的状况令人费解，Steve亦找不到合理的解释，唯有等待Bucky再次从睡梦中醒来，与他好好谈谈再做决定。


	10. Chapter 10

-2014年，纽约，ABO世界-

“Steve？”  
床榻上的银发老妇人对Steve的到来吃了一惊，脸上纵横的皱纹都漾成了欣喜的模样。  
“Peggy，又来打搅你了。”Steve将手中的金盏菊插进床头的花瓶里，坐进一旁的扶手椅。  
洞察计划被成功地化解后，Steve还没有再来看望过Peggy。而他还是认为，这位女士是此时最能够给予他建议的人。  
“哦，瞧你说了什么。你还是一如既往的不会与女士聊天。”Peggy笑着摇了摇头。  
室内柔和的灯光让Steve紧绷的情绪和肌肉都渐渐地放松，眼前这位年迈的beta女士的笑容则好像有直达内心的魔力。  
“是的，但我有在努力学习。”  
“我听说你找到了James。”Peggy冲着Steve眨了下眼睛，动作不快，甚至还有些迟缓，Steve却觉得自己仿佛看见了七十年前那位涂着大红色口红的干练女士。  
“是的。”Steve发现自己的嘴角止不住的上扬，不知是被眼前人的笑容所感染，还是因为提到了Bucky，“我们结成了伴侣。”  
“哦，Steve，这太棒了，祝福你们。”Peggy棕色的眼睛此时看上去亮晶晶的，“这是战争胜利后我听到的最值得开心的事情。”  
“对不起，Peggy。”Steve突然觉得羞怯，过往的记忆此时此刻显得那样让人忍俊不禁。  
“亲爱的，你没必要道歉，你们值得这一切。”Peggy笑着摇了摇头，握住了Steve扶在床边的手，“我早就知道我不是你想要的那个人，我能做的只能是祝福。”  
“谢谢你，Peggy。”Steve回握着那只饱经风霜的手，点了点头，“有时候我不知道该如何表达我的感谢。”  
“不需要，Steve，世界上有那么多的事情值得你操心，你不需要为这些小事烦恼，咳咳……”  
Peggy的话被一阵咳嗽声打断，年迈的肺脏就像是台年久失修的风箱，状况让人担忧。  
“我知道，Peggy，你不必激动。”Steve急忙递过水杯，水的滋润总能让喉咙好受些。  
“……别担心，我只是高兴。”Peggy接过水杯，喝了一小口，“可你看上去依然有些忧虑，你在烦恼什么？”  
“什么？”Steve讶异地睁大眼睛，对面前人的洞察力感到吃惊。  
“不必惊讶，好男孩儿。”Peggy将水杯放在一边，又握住Steve的手，“你的眉头又拧在一起了，你以前总是这样，那时是战争年代，而现在，紧迫的战争早就结束了。”  
Steve沉默，数日前与Bucky的交谈就像颗定时炸弹，时刻在他的心中读着秒，不断跳动的数字和着他的心跳，不知何时就会炸裂。  
哦是的，他与Bucky吵架了，并且得知，现在待在他身边的Bucky来自未来的另一个世界。  
一切仿佛又回到了两个月前，Bucky刚刚来到复仇者大厦的时候。Bucky拒绝与Steve谈话，两人似乎陷入了冷战。  
“是关于James的吗？”Peggy试探性的问。  
“是的。”Steve不打算隐瞒。  
“怀孕了？”  
“不……哦是的，他的确怀孕了，已经三个多月了。”这问题让Steve有些脸红，同时又止不住地想要微笑。  
“这是件好事，Steve，”Peggy笑着捏了捏Steve的手，“你没有必要隐藏你的笑容，你就要做爸爸了。”  
“是的，是的。”Steve能感觉到自己的苹果肌不由自主的扬起，和他的嘴角一起。  
“有想好孩子的名字吗？”  
“Leo，如果是个男孩的话。”Steve有些不好意思的说。  
“哦，美国队长的小狮子，和他的爸爸一样。”Peggy的目光柔柔的，眼中倒映着Steve的脸。  
“我们还没有商量好，我不知道Bucky是否满意。”准确的说，Steve还没找到机会和Bucky提起这事。  
“James会同意的，他准会喜欢这个名字。”Peggy肯定地说，“他总是坚定地追逐着你的背影，无条件地支持你。”  
“但愿如此。”  
Bucky的状况让Steve捉摸不透，Steve不确定现在和Bucky讨论会是个好主意。  
“可你依然在烦恼。”Peggy并没有因为他的笑容而放弃追问，“能和我说说是因为什么吗？”  
“有许多出乎意料的情况，我们都发生了太多改变。”Steve斟酌着言辞，并未提及具体的事实。  
“不，不是这样的，”Peggy摇了摇头，注视着Steve，“你还是当年那个Steve Rogers。来自布鲁克林的瘦小男孩，明明那么弱不禁风，却敢一个人趴在地雷上，总是希望用一己之力解决事情，拯救所有人。虽然后来的你变得那样的强壮，但我知道，你的心始终未变。”  
“我们还有许多的事情没有解决，Bucky又经历了太多的事情。”他甚至都经历了未来，Steve将那半句话憋回了肚子里。  
“我们都经历了太多的事情，你，我，James，还有这个星球上许许多多的人们。”Peggy的双手握住了Steve的手，“七十年的时间放进人类的历史里不过是沧海一粟，可它却几近普通人的一生。你们是超级英雄，出乎意料的事情对你们来说不过是稀松平常。而我知道，你也从不畏惧解决它们。”  
Steve皱紧了眉头，可那双略显粗糙的手心却是暖暖的，覆着他的手背。  
“而我相信，无论经历了什么，James始终爱着你。”  
Peggy说完又笑了，不再是无声的微笑，而是轻笑出了声。  
Steve似乎被这笑声感染了，可还是有些不确定，“他的记忆，身体，都发生了太大的改变，有时候我甚至不知道如何安慰他。”  
“哦，抱紧他就可以了，他不会拒绝你那些笨拙的调情的，他早是个对你死心塌地的omega了。”Peggy挑了挑眉毛，“七十年前我就知道他是个omega了，可他求我不要告诉你。别恨我，Steve，要知道，谁都没法拒绝眼睛湿漉漉的Barnes中士。”  
“是的，谁也没办法拒绝他。”Steve说。  
眼睛湿漉漉的Bucky。Steve又想起了Bucky那日跪在他脚边的模样，脸颊因此而有些发烫，心中的alpha也蠢蠢欲动，但又很快平静了下来。  
“提起Bucky时你就又成了当年那个倔强的小个子了。”Peggy笑道，“你总在拯救别人，是的，你做到了，每次都成功地化解了危机，可谁又来拯救你呢，男孩儿？”  
谁来拯救他？这问题让Steve发愣，他从没考虑过这个。可此时此刻，他脑海里却只想起了Bucky，那个总是指引着他步步向前，走向战场，成为美国队长的Bucky。  
“也许就只有James了，是吗？”  
Steve点了点头，认同了Peggy的话。  
“以前我偶尔会觉得难过，分明自己是最了解你的人，可我却始终无法安抚你的内心。”Peggy的轻轻地拍了拍Steve的手，“后来我知道你还活着，又找到了James，便又觉得释然，因为还会有他陪着你。”  
“Peggy，对不起。”Steve又一次道歉。  
“没关系，Steve，没必要道歉。”Peggy安抚似的笑笑，眼神看上去却是那么的笃定，“你们的结合是注定的，你们将会解决好一切的困难，无论是多么荒唐的事情。美国队长和他的中士，在他们的面前没什么是不可能的。”  
“现在是美国队长和冬日战士。”Steve说。  
“那只是一些头衔，归根到底，你们还是Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes，有许多东西是不会因为你们身份的变化而改变的，你们的联结，你们的羁绊，还有你们的爱。”Peggy抬起手，捏了捏Steve的手腕，“好了，Steve，你该回去陪陪你的omega了，怀孕的omega不会希望他的alpha离开他太久的。”  
Peggy的一番话就像是枚钥匙，打开了Steve心中那些尘封着的，一直不敢于承认的事实。Bucky来自另一个世界，来自他所不知道的未来，可那又有什么关系呢，对于Steve来说，他依然是他的Bucky，而Steve也依然信任着他，他们会是最好的伴侣。  
灵魂互换看似是阴差阳错，但Steve潜意识里觉得，这一切都是注定的。  
“Peggy，谢谢你。”Steve点点头，不再皱着眉，“我真的……”  
“哦别说了，Steve，介意给我一个拥抱吗？”Peggy摆了摆手，打断了Steve的话。  
“当然不介意，我最好的女士。”  
Steve笑着应允，他站起身，张开双臂，俯下身拥住了眼前这个瘦削的银发妇人。曾经的Agent Carter，欧洲战场上的女强人，SHEILD的创始者，如今看上去如此脆弱，可眼神却依然坚定。  
这个拥抱也是如此的温暖而令人安心。  
“坚持你所坚守的一切，和James一起，改变这个被我们弄得一团糟的世界。”Peggy的声音在耳畔响起，“记住，现在的你已经不再是一个人了。”  
“我会的。”Steve说。  
他一定会的，他会和来自另一个世界的Bucky一起，改变即将发生的一切。

*

“Barnes，哦快停下，Barnes！”Clint的惊呼声几乎可以被称之为尖叫了。  
Bucky向着悬挂在天花板上的沙袋挥出左拳，同时，那根拴着沙袋的，看上去粗实又可靠的铁链发出了断裂的哀鸣。可怜的沙袋失去了固定，重重地撞在了对面的墙壁上，又滚落在地，与它的另外五位小伙伴一起躺在了墙角。  
“Jarvis，能麻烦你通知他们下次加固一下铁链吗？”Bucky擦了擦额上的汗水，垂下胳膊。  
“好的，Barnes先生，乐意为您效劳。”Jarvis的声音礼貌而好听。  
“见鬼，Barnes，你和队长又出了什么事？看在上帝的份上，我的心脏都快要跳出喉咙了。”Clint快步走向Bucky，把手里的干毛巾丢进了他怀里。  
“下面去射击怎么样？这里的沙袋已经不能再用。”Bucky接过毛巾，对Clint的问题避而不答。  
“射击？哦饶了我吧，Barnes。”Clint看上去手足无措，一直盯着Bucky的肚子猛瞧，“子弹可不长眼睛，万一出了意外可怎么办？”  
“你该相信我，Barton，”Bucky皱起了眉头，似乎对Clint的质疑有些不悦，“枪械是最诚实的伙伴。”  
Clint还完全不知道他和Steve的争执，准确的说，他没有告诉任何人他们之间的争执，可大厦里的人似乎天生有着八卦雷达，一时间所有人都以为他和Steve吵架了。  
呃，好像事实也确实差不了太多。  
“听着，Pepper，你不该来这里监督我训练，还记得上次Nat在这把那个拳击教练揍得骨折吗，我已经把那个该死的拳击台给拆掉了……”  
Tony的声音伴随着开门声响起，Bucky与Clint齐齐望着走进屋里的两人。  
Tony正跟着一位金发女人走进门。Bucky几乎要在内心呻吟一声了，老天啊，他为什么总能碰见Stark。  
“呃……？Barnes？Clint？”Tony一脸诧异地望着正站在室内的人们。  
“嗨，Clint，见到你很高兴。”Pepper笑着朝Clint挥挥手，又不顾身后的Tony走向Bucky，朝着他伸出右手，“想必你就是James了，我是Pepper Potts，我可以叫你James吗？”  
Pepper Potts？Bucky皱起眉头，他知道这个女人，曾经是Stark的秘书，如今则是Stark企业的CEO，闻上去是个安全的Beta。  
“James？”Pepper因为Bucky的沉默而有些尴尬，抬起在半空中的手不知是该伸出还是放下。  
“……可以。”  
Bucky握住了Pepper的右手，轻轻晃了晃，换得了Pepper惊喜的笑声。  
“上帝啊，James？我也能这么叫你吗？”一旁的Clint把他那原本就大的惊人的眼睛瞪得更大，又是惊讶又是委屈。  
Bucky开始后悔刚才的同意了。  
“我听Tony说，你已经怀孕三个月了。”Pepper好奇地说，目光止不住地瞟向Bucky那此时正被宽松的布料遮住的小腹。  
Bucky点了点头。好极了，现在又多了一个人把他当成弱不禁风的孕夫了。  
可下一秒Pepper的话却让Bucky感到惊讶。  
“瞧瞧啊，Tony，你那些极度不健康的作息和三天打鱼两天晒网似的锻炼，真该向James学学。”Pepper连珠炮似的说，Bucky从没见过别人这么和Tony说话，“你早该扔掉你的那些垃圾食品了，好好纠正一下你的生物钟，我可不想再一次在你的实验室里捡到因为低血糖而晕厥过去的你了。”  
“Jarvis会检测我的身体数值，我并没有低血糖，我只是想要睡……”Tony依然不死心地回嘴，却又被Pepper的话语声打断了。  
“可怜的Jarvis，他是你的挡箭牌吗？停下你的狡辩吧，Tony，从现在起，健康的作息，适度的锻炼，好吗？”  
而Stark接下去的回答则更让Bucky大跌眼镜。  
“是的，好的，女士，都是我的错，我不该那样。”Tony皱着脸说道。  
“哦伙计，别吃惊，他们总是这样，Tony拿Pepper毫无办法。”Clint愉快地说道，抱着胳膊一脸揶揄地看着Tony，收到了Tony一个不死心的眼刀，“天生克星！”  
Pepper满意地点了点头，转过脸又一次握住了Bucky的手，满脸都是笑意。  
“我早就想见见你了，可公司的事情太忙，拖到了现在，真是抱歉。”  
Bucky听后摇了摇头，“没关系，女士。”  
尽管Bucky已经来到这栋大厦里两个多月，但他依然对这种过于热情的招呼感到无所适从。  
“叫我Pepper就好，James。让我们聊聊婴儿房的事情？昨天我已经收到了设计师的图纸了，正想拿来给你看看。”Pepper兴奋的说话声却让Bucky无法高兴起来。  
他们还什么都还不知道。Tony，Clint，Pepper，以及这个大厦里除了Steve之外的所有人，关于未来的一切，以及过往的事情，他们全都蒙在鼓里。Bucky很清楚，他所经历的事实现在说出来没人会相信，他也难以保证，若是将过去的事情全盘托出，会有怎样难以预料的后果。  
而一贯风风火火的Pepper没有给Bucky更多的思考时间，她正握着Bucky的右臂，挽着他向门口走去，留下两个omega站在训练室的里大眼瞪大眼。  
“来吧，来我的办公室看看，我很中意卡通风格的设计，但有张中式风格的设计稿也挺有意思。”Pepper的语速很快，Bucky似乎闻到了一点辣椒的味道，难道这是她的信息素的味道？哦，这可真是太奇妙了。  
“或者我们可以建两个？Tony有足够的空间可以建造两个婴儿房！”Pepper又在Bucky身边提议道。  
好吧，眼下最棘手的问题，就是如何对付这个兴奋过度的小辣椒了，Bucky无力地想。


	11. Chapter 11

从Pepper的办公室里回来时已经是傍晚，Bucky拿着那只被做成复仇者LOGO模样的小巧U盘摁下了电梯，准备回到属于他和Steve的那层楼。  
观光电梯外已是华灯初上，夕阳的余晖也即将消逝。  
没有呜呜作响的直升机，没有恼人又灼热的炮火声，亦没有足以刺痛眼睛的漫天大火。目光所及，仅有随着电梯上升不断缩小着的车辆，夜空中熠熠闪烁着的星，和那不逊色于星光的灿烂灯火。  
和平，这是Bucky此时此刻所能想到的最恰当的形容词。  
他在Pepper的办公室里耗了大半个下午，Pepper的热情实在是让人难以拒绝，Bucky又一向很不擅长应付充满善意又过于热情的人。  
Pepper眉飞色舞地向他介绍着设计稿的内容，又不停地摆弄手里的不知名电子产品，在办公室的空地处投下足够以假乱真的全息投影，一旁的Clint和Tony则不停地向他提供一些不怎么靠谱的建议。  
愉快的时光总是过得飞快，Bucky甚至都不自觉的在看见设计图中那会不断变幻的星空天花板时露出了笑容，以至于Tony掐着Clint的胳膊大呼小叫地说，哦天啊，James，原来你真的会笑。  
他当然会笑。  
与其说笑是一种能力，倒不如说笑是一种本能。  
想起Steve时会笑，想起肚子里的孩子时会笑，想起一切值得开心的事情时，Bucky都会不由自主地露出笑容。  
可现在的情况却又是那样的特殊，每一份来自Tony的好意与寒暄，都让Bucky感到不知所措。  
是的，不知所措。无论是他，亦或是曾经的冬日战士，都鲜少有这样的感受。  
他无数次的在任务里遇到突发状况，又无数次化险为夷，甚至连流浪在外的两年里，他也无数次的遭到Hydra的围追堵截，但最终的结果都是凯旋而归。  
不知所措，坐以待毙，这些被动又娘炮的词早就被他扔出了字典。  
他比谁都清楚，两个月以来，他所听见的和平的欢声笑语不过是真相被蒙蔽时的假象。  
他或许应该告诉Tony，告诉他二十多年前关于他父母死亡的真相，告诉他，他就是那个刽子手。  
可眼下的生活又是那么的平静而充溢着久违的温暖，他又怎么忍心亲手破坏它。

*

“你去了哪里？”  
电梯门打开时，Bucky看见了Steve那张焦急的脸。  
室内开着灯，暖黄色的灯光柔和了Steve那紧绷的面部轮廓，却无法抚平他眉间的皱纹。  
“Pepper的办公室。”Bucky简略的回答，绕过Steve，把手里U盘丢进茶几上的茶盘里。  
“我以为你们还没见过面？”Steve皱着眉头问。  
他本以为回家后会见到他的omega，可空无一人的室内却告诉他，Bucky并不在家里。甚至连Jarvis都礼貌地对他说，“我很抱歉，Rogers先生，Barnes先生不允许我向任何人透露他的行踪。”  
哦是的，Jarvis一向对他所信任的人忠诚又老实，显然，Bucky已经被他划入了信任的名单。  
“我们在训练室碰了面，于是去她那里聊了聊婴儿房的事情。”Bucky坐进沙发，无精打采的回答。  
困扰着他的问题依旧没有解决，乱麻似的团在脑海里。  
他知道未来即将发生的一切，又不确定自己是否有能力改变事实。Steve的话不无道理，无辜者不该因为尚未发生的事实而死亡，可除此之外他别无他法。  
Steve是无辜的，是纯粹的美好，他不过是想保护劣迹斑斑的他。  
Bucky原本只是不愿让Steve因为他而遭受本该只属于他的痛苦，如今更是不想Steve的团队因为他的存在而四分五裂。  
“你不该让Jarvis封锁关于你的信息，Buck，”Steve坐到了他的身旁，“你至少该让他告诉我。”  
“我说过，我可以保护自己。”Bucky痛恨与Steve讨论这些鸡毛蒜皮的问题，而Steve又总喜欢在这问题上纠缠不休。  
他并非讨厌Steve的关心，他只是不满Steve对他的不信任。  
“怀孕的omega很不安全，你的信息素非常的不稳定，”Steve又递给他一杯温水，目光又落在了他的小腹上，“况且Hydra又一直在追查你的下……”  
话还没说完，一把闪着寒光的匕首就这样卡在了Steve的脖子上，而Bucky则正握着那匕首的柄。  
“那他们可都得小心点。”Bucky面无表情的说，匕首的刀背抵着Steve的皮肤，“我可不会像这样故意拿反刀子。”  
“收起你的匕首，Bucky，你该相信我。”Steve眼神复杂地看着他，握住了他拿着匕首的手腕，“我只是想陪你一起，无论去哪里。”  
该死，Steve怎么总能哪壶不开提哪壶，又说些让他难以回答的老套情话？Bucky收回了胳膊，手腕上骤然消失的体温让他有几秒钟的失落。  
他们不该这么剑拔弩张，他们是伴侣。  
Bucky把匕首塞进靴子的一侧，别过脸不去看Steve。  
“我下午去看望了Peggy。”Steve慢慢地说，注视着Bucky的侧脸。  
Peggy，这个名字让Bucky忍不住皱眉。  
他当然记得那个女人是谁，甚至在两年后的另外一个世界里，他还在新闻里看到了她去世的消息。  
生老病死，他无从阻止，纵使来到了另一个世界，有许多事情他依然无法改变。  
“我们聊了很多，她说她祝福我们，让我替她向你问好。”Steve轻笑出声，不久前的谈话内容让愉悦的感情在他的脑海里咕咚咕咚冒着泡。  
Bucky象征性地点了点头。Peggy Carter，大部分人眼中美国队长的爱慕对象。他从没问过Steve究竟如何看待这个强大的女人，一半是因为七十年前战事紧张，无暇顾及，另一半则是因为他惧怕知道答案。  
“她说，我们的结合是她战后听见的最值得高兴的事情。”Steve握住了Bucky那始终放在大腿上的右手，“但我没告诉她，在我看来，与你结合是我这一生最大的幸运。我爱你，自始至终。”  
这话足够让Bucky惊讶的转过头，瞪大了眼睛看着他的alpha了。  
Steve的手心一瞬间让他觉得烫的灼人，他想要抽回，却被紧紧握住。  
“我来自另一个世界。”Bucky没头没脑地丢出一句话。  
“我知道。”Steve点头。  
“我有与他不同的记忆。”尽管大差不离，Bucky在心里补充道。  
“我也知道。”Steve轻声说，似是叹息。  
Bucky着急的想要起身，Steve的坦然自若让他难以理解，可Steve那坚定又可靠的眼神又让他继续坐在原地。  
“你……”Bucky半张着嘴巴企图组织语言，可脱口而出的只是支支吾吾。  
他想说的太多，但真正面对面时竟是语塞。  
他甚至准备了一大堆与Steve争执的内容，可现在显然是根本用不上。  
“你是Bucky，他也是。”面对Bucky罕见的手足无措，Steve只是又笑着点了点头，握住了他的手，贴在自己的心口，“无论发生了什么，失忆的你也好，想起一切的你也罢，另一个世界的我都会同样的爱你，不管他有没有把这份感情好好地说出口。”  
到底是谁教会了Steve这些肉麻兮兮的情话？Bucky无从得知，却因此而脸颊滚烫。这儿没有镜子，幸好没有，否则他就该看见自己酡红的脸颊了。  
手掌下的心跳是那么地有力而规律，一下下地鼓动着，永不停歇似的。  
所有的不确定，一切难以言说的纠结，甚至是不知会走向何方的未来，此时此刻，都显得那样的微不足道了。  
他无条件地信任Steve，曾经是，现在是，未来也是。  
“我们会把一切都处理好的，只要我们一起。”Bucky听见Steve这样对他说。

*

藏着匕首的靴子被扔到了一边，没喝过几口的水杯也被胡乱地摆在了电视机柜上。  
空气里弥漫的是信息素交织的味道。成熟的水果，混合着皮革以及麝香。  
Bucky听见羞耻的呻吟，和下流得过分的水声。  
但他知道那些声音都是他发出来的，呻吟也好，水声也罢，全都因为他正乱糟糟地和Steve四肢纠缠倒在客厅的地毯上，野兽一样的交媾。  
他仰面躺在客厅的地毯上，腿环着Steve的腰，一只胳膊还勾着Steve的脖子。  
现在不是他的发情期，也没有什么该死的不可抗力，可他依然和Steve黏糊糊地操在了一起。  
时间像是被揉成一团，又无限拉长了。电子钟上的数字支离破碎，没有任何实际意义。  
Bucky记不得自己是怎么神差鬼使地就扑上去吻住了Steve的嘴唇了。他亦记不得具体的时间点，十几分钟前，还是半小时前，但那都不重要，甚至可以被划作不值一提。  
他只记得他们吻得如火如荼，舌头都纠缠到了一起，互相汲取着彼此口中的唾液，就像是两条相濡以沫的游鱼，纵使下一秒就是世界末日也不愿分开。  
Steve近在咫尺的面孔是那样的让Bucky着迷，与他记忆里的重叠，融为一体。  
他想起另一个世界的Steve，想起他伸出胳膊将他护在身后，想起他身受重伤，满脸是血，却依然不忘将他扶起。  
他们本就是一个人，生存在两个平行世界里。  
Bucky失神的望着Steve的脸，视线却又胡乱地聚焦在了天花板上。  
屋里的顶灯体贴的自动调低了亮度，此时正发出柔柔的橘黄色光。  
“你在走神。”Steve的说话声伴随着一个用力的顶弄，Bucky因此呜咽出声。  
他的后穴湿的一塌糊涂，虽比不上前几日发情期那般夸张到让他羞于回想，但也足以把此刻正贴着他屁股的地毯弄得湿透。  
Steve的阴茎，正塞在他的屁股里，碾过他的前列腺，不断地进出。  
“……我没有。”Bucky几乎是在用气声说话，要忍住脱口而出的呻吟是件困难事。  
生理性的泪水糊住了他的眼眶，又因为他的姿势顺着他的脸颊滑落，滴进了他的头发里。  
“你在想什么，Bucky？”Steve吻过他的下巴，又顺势沿着他脖子的曲线吻到他的喉头，和那不远处的结合腺。  
“我……”Bucky吸着鼻子，努力想把那些不听话的涌进鼻腔的眼泪水给吞进肚子里，“……他妈的什么也没有想。”  
“你在说谎，”Steve笑了，埋在Bucky肩窝里的脑袋因为他的笑而颤动，“你在紧张，连这里都收紧了。”说完，恶作剧似的抽出了性器，又浅浅地进入。  
这话在Bucky听来有些耳熟，可现在的他没空去思考啥时候听过它。  
“你。”Bucky咬着下唇，吐出一个单词。  
“什么？”Steve闻言愣了一下，胯下的动作也一顿。  
“我说，”停下的动作让Bucky体内那个不知餍足的omega尖叫着打滚，Bucky几乎是立刻就扭着腰屈从了欲望，“我在想你。我在想，Steve Rogers。”  
太过了，真的太过了。  
Steve觉得没什么东西能比偶尔坦率的Bucky更让他着迷了。  
他几乎是把Bucky的腿弯折了起来，阴茎深深地捅进了Bucky的甬道，惹得Bucky发出了一声浪荡得有些过头的呻吟，又飞快地伸出手捂住了自己的嘴巴。（尽管没过多久那手就又重新搭到Steve的肩膀上了）  
残存的理智告诉Steve，他该温柔些，至少不该弄疼他怀孕的omega，可Bucky那潮湿的眼又是那样的让人沉溺，此时正满满的倒映着他的面孔，再无其他人。  
忍耐是此时最难做到的事。  
“你总是给我惊喜，Bucky……”Steve吻着Bucky的脸颊，嘴唇碾过那些新长出的胡茬。  
但Bucky没空给他回答，他的臀部正牢牢地与Steve的阴茎贴在一起，湿的彻底，随着Steve从不停歇的动作发出淫靡的拍击声。  
“……咬我，Stevie！”Bucky就要高潮，他能感觉到自己的后穴不知羞耻地箍紧了Steve的阴茎，那是omega的本能，希望alpha在每一次交合中都在自己的体内成结。  
而Steve也确实满足了他的请求，他用力咬住了Bucky的结合腺，犬齿划破皮肤，他甚至尝到了血腥的味道。  
Bucky因为脖颈间的刺痛而失控地呻吟，疼痛并愉悦的快感席卷了他，他射了，哆嗦着把自己的小腹搞得乱糟糟又湿漉漉的。  
很快，Steve也射在了他的身体里，没有成结，只是抵着他的子宫口，宽大又骨节分明的手掌轻轻地按压着他的小腹。  
他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，慢悠悠地接吻，享受高潮过后片刻的战栗。  
Steve没有立刻把自己抽出来，Bucky的后穴绞紧了他，似是依依不舍。  
没由来的，一个问题就这样出现在了Steve的脑海里。  
“虽然这很蠢，不过我还是想问……”Steve斟酌着字句，好让自己的问题听上去更合理一些，“你爱他吗？”  
Bucky疑惑的皱起眉，被汗水浸湿的头发蹭在Steve结实的胳膊上。  
“我是说，另一个世界的我。”Steve几乎想要咒骂自己了，明明他才是刚刚对Bucky说了一大堆笨拙的情话的人。  
上帝啊，怎么会有这样愚蠢又可爱的人？Bucky几乎在是用不可置信的的眼神看着Steve了。半晌，他终于想起来自己该说点什么来给面前的人一个肯定的答复。  
“Punk.”Bucky嘟哝道，又因为自己脱口而出的词而后悔，索性吻住了面前人的嘴唇，用吻来掩盖这毫无必要的羞怯。  
这个吻足以打消Steve心中的疑虑了。  
他们又一次吻得难舍难分，还埋在Bucky体内的性器也蠢蠢欲动。  
几分钟后，他们总算肯放开彼此的嘴唇，给肺部灌进新鲜的氧气。  
“Jerk.”Steve贴着Bucky的嘴角说道，毫不意外地看见Bucky又别过脸去，又用腿勾住了他的腰。  
他们不需要再多的言语了，行动足以说明一切。  
他们深爱着彼此。


End file.
